Akashi is a busy man
by Sianascera
Summary: Akashi is a very busy man. Only ever at home during weekends, he has hired four men to keep Tetsuya company when he's at work. Needless to say, there's little Kuroko is lacking for. This is merely an excuse to write smut with Kiseki/Kuroko. See inside for additional details
1. Monday is a lazy day

This is the first time I'm publishing something that hasn't been finished or written with a buffer of chapters before I publish it. This means there won't be fixed update dates, but it will be updated. I just can't say when. But probably soon enough.  
Also, it's unedited, which means there will be a few mistakes and maybe continuity errors, but it should be negligible. Otherwise I wouldn't publish it.  
There will be no orgy or the kind, but each miracle will get their fair share of time to shine.

Chapter one will be Kise/Kuroko.

**Edit:** This chapter has been edited and proofread.

* * *

Akashi was a very busy man.

Only ever at home during the weekends, he hired four men to keep his beloved Tetsuya company.

Ever since then a steady routine has been implemented in Akashi's mansion.

And this routine could have looked something like this:

**~ Monday**

Akashi runs a hand through Kuroko's unruly silver-blue hair, gentle and with a hint of remorse. Kuroko is still in deep sleep and doesn't give any sign he's aware of Akashi's touch, but that is nothing unusual. He's a long sleeper after all.

"See you on Friday." Akashi says softly and presses his lips to Kuroko's temple. His lover sighs and turns his head towards the touch without waking up. Akashi smiles ruefully and finally retracts his hand from Kuroko's hair. It's time to leave for work.

A few hours later, the door to Kuroko and Akashi's bedroom is opened by Kise, a tray with breakfast in hands. Kuroko is still asleep, face pressed into his pillow and limbs spread out to take up the space Akashi has left empty.

Kise puts down the tray and sits down on the bed. "Good morning, Kurokocchi." He says and rests a gentle hand in Kuroko's hair. He knows from experience that Kuroko barely moves in his sleep, yet he always manages to have the worst bed hair. Kuroko frowns in his sleep and Kise can't help but kiss his still sleeping charge on the forehead. Kuroko's eyelids flutter and Kise welcomes him with a warm kiss to the lips.

"Good morning, Kise-kun." Kuroko mumbles against his lips, eyes still hazy with sleep. Kise smiles and kisses him again, ignoring Kuroko's wrinkled brows. He always insists on brushing his teeth first before he kisses him for real, but Kise has never found reason to coomplain. Maybe it's because he only gets one day with Kuroko, one whole day before he has to surrender his rights to Midorima.

He helps Kuroko up into a sitting position, something he could do on his own, but Kise still insists on doing. When it's his turn, he does everything to pamper Kuroko, everything short of carrying him around. Which he would do in a heartbeat, but Kuroko's will to indulge him goes only that far.

"What's for breakfast?" Kuroko asks and eyes the covered plate on the tray.

Kise grins.

"Blueberry pancakes with vanilla ice cream."

Kuroko yawns and reaches for the fork, but Kise is faster.

"You know the rules Kurokocchi." Kise chides and Kuroko rolls his eyes. It's overbearing but there is little he can do to resist when Kise unleashes his puppy eyes on him.

It takes forever like this, but the pancakes are delicious and it's not that Kuroko has anything else to do. Kise sneaks in kisses in between pancake bites, feeds him blueberries from his mouth and generally gives off a feeling as though this is the best morning of his life.

Kuroko has little to object to that matter.

After breakfast Kise lets in his bath and spends the time it takes for the tub to fill, cuddling with his charge. Kuroko's half asleep again when the tub is finally full and Kise takes it upon himself to carry him into the bathroom. Just this once, Kuroko lets him without complaint. He allows Kise to undress him, gently and with that same slow care he puts into everything he does with Kuroko.

"Can I wash your back Kurokocchi?" He asks and Kuroko smiles weakly.

"You know the answer Kise-kun." Kise asks it every time, and Kuroko secretly revels in the light that glows in Kise's eyes when he's given the affirmative. It's something of a ritual by now, Kise asking for consent he already knows he has. It's because of things like this, that Kuroko can trust Kise completely.

Kise starts on his back but doesn't stop there. He's thorough yet gentle and once he's reached Kuroko's more sensitive parts, the latter is already breathing harder.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko breathes and it's all the invitation Kise needs. He puts down the sponge and leans over Kuroko's lap to take him into his mouth. Fingers dig into his scalp soon after and Kise doubles his efforts. It doesn't take long for Kuroko to come down his throat, fingers pulling on Kise's hair and helplessly gasping for air. He offers little resistance when Kise pulls him up and into the bathtub with him.

"You really need to work on your stamina Kurokocchi." Kise says and wraps his arms around his charge.

"I don't want to hear that from you Kise-kun." Kuroko says weakly. Kise laughs good heartedly and pulls Kuroko closer.

"Kise-kun, you're poking me." Kuroko pulls his hand through the water and watches as the waves calm down again. He feels pleasantly numb and content to the core. Kise has a way to unravel him, until he feels like he's floating. He's a bit bothered by Kise's uncared for state, but knows better than to try and rectify that. Kise is very particular about his way of things, and so Kuroko busies himself with water and foam.

"Don't worry about it." Kise says lightheartedly and presses a kiss on Kuroko's head.

"That is not very considerate of you." Kuroko says as he's gathering up foam in the palms of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Kise has started to gently massage his scalp and it's hard not to give in to the feeling. But this has been on Kuroko's mind for a while now and he's determined to see it through.

"What I mean is, I'm not merely asking out of consideration for you. I want your penis. In me." He tilts his head back to look up at Kise who seems to have temporarily frozen in place. His mouth hangs open slightly, and there is a faint but unmistakable blush on his cheeks. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko prompts and Kise lets out an odd sound, like a strangled moan that got stuck in his throat halfway out.

"Damn." He says and he tries to submerge his face, which proves to be hard with Kuroko in the way. His blush has deepened considerably.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko blows away the foam collected in his hands. "Did you just come?"

Kise just groans.

Kise manages to pull himself together shortly before lunchtime and when it's time to eat; he's back to his usual cheerful self. Much to Kuroko's annoyance. Because of what happened, Kuroko feels the need to indulge Kise so he allows him to feed him once again. It ends with Kuroko sitting on Kise's lap while Kise alternates between feeding and kissing him. It's a bit of a mess, but Kise is warm against his back and Kuroko feels that kind of security he usually only gets from Akashi.

"What do you want to do today Kurokocchi?" Kise asks between bites of food.

"There's this book I've been meaning to finish."

"That's boring. Can't you read with Midorimacchi?"

"Why do you always assume Midorima-kun is smart and likes books, just because he's wearing glasses?"

"Why would he wear glasses if he isn't smart?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"But he does like books."

"He does."

"See."

"I don't want to read with Midorima-kun though." And that shuts Kise up.

"Aww Kurokocchi~" Well, almost.

Despite his earlier complaints, Kise doesn't object when Kuroko pulls out his book. Instead, he pulls Kuroko down with him onto the sofa and Kuroko follows easily until his head rests in Kise's lap. He likes it when Kise plays with his hair. Kise's presence is soothing and Kuroko slips into his novel's world almost with ease. Kise would have preferred something more proactive for their afternoon entertainment, but he has no real reason to complain like this. It's enough for him to just look at Kuroko and it's all the more precious that he can touch him whenever he wants.

Akashi has offered him payment for his services, but Kise has refused instantly. The chance to be with Kuroko, even if only for a day per week, is enough for him to be happy. He thinks he must be blessed, as he leans forward and gently kisses a strand of Kuroko's hair. He has Akashi's trust and he gets to spend time with his precious Kuroko.

Really, that's all he could ever ask for.

Kuroko eventually finishes his book and by then Kise's legs have been asleep for so long, they might as well have fallen off. He supposes it says a lot about him that he doesn't mind that thought at all. Sometimes he feels so overwhelmingly happy, it takes all his effort not to cry with it.

"How was it?" He asks as he untangles his hands from Kuroko's hair.

"Alright." He says and drops it on the coffee table. "It wasn't bad, but the conclusion kind of ruined it."

Kise smiles indulgently and traces his thumb over Kuroko's cheek.

"It's okay though. I like reading in Kise-kun's lap. Any book is okay with you there." He grins somewhat impishly. "Even 50 Shades." Kise sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes.

"You really know how to break me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Kuroko watches as Kise cooks dinner. Kise likes to occasionally pull the naked apron stunt on him, but today he decided to stay tame. Kuroko is very much grateful, he's hungry, and seeing a butt naked Kise leads to all kind of things, but dinner isn't usually one of them.

It had taken Kise five minutes to make it from the living room to the kitchen, half of that time was spent on the floor writhing in agony over pins and needles in his legs. Kuroko felt slightly bad, but there wasn't really anything he could have done at that moment.

"You should have said something." He said afterwards but Kise just ruffled a hand through his hair. "I'd gladly give my legs to make Kurokocchi happy."

Kuroko supposes that it's quite a romantic if not savage sentiment.

Kise's chopping up vegetables while telling animated stories from his day job as a model. Kuroko doesn't exactly care for idle gossip, but he likes to listen to Kise's voice. He has a way of making everything seem exciting, and that's something Kuroko slightly envies.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kise holds a slice of bell pepper out to him, eyebrows drawn into a question.

"I am." Kuroko takes it and starts nibbling on it. Akashi keeps his pantry well stocked, and as a result Kuroko gets to live off a well balanced diet. It helps that Akashi is a really good cook. So are both Kise and Murasakibara. Kuroko prefers not to think about the culinary abominations Aomine has tried to serve him though. The best food though, he gets Fridays.

"Murasakibara told me there's some mango parfait leftover in the freezer, if you want some for dessert." Kise says as he tosses the chopped vegetables into the wok. Kuroko is still nibbling on his bell pepper slice and apparently that sight is too much for Kise, because he swiftly turns his back again and presses a hand over his nose.

"You'll be the death of me one day." He mutters under his breath, but it does little to hide the fondness in his voice. First legs, now life. That's a lot of responsibility for one person.

"Please don't cum again untouched." Kuroko deadpans, and Kise splutters in indignation.

"You won't let that one go, will you?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Aww, come on Kurokocchi. I can't help it that I'm so in love with you." Kise manages a charming smile, courtesy of his experience as a model, mixed in with so much love it makes Kuroko's heart ache with the intensity of it.

"You say the most romantic things, in the worst possible way."

"Eh?"

"You have soy sauce all over your face."

Kise's smile drops and he quickly turns away, hastily wiping his face. His ears are slightly red. Kuroko allows a smile to tug at his lips.

"So mean, Kurokocchi." He grumbles and Kuroko's smile deepens. He knows better though than to show Kise. It would likely end up in a blown fuse or too, for all his openhearted personality, Kise is terrible at taking sentiments himself.

"I'm hungry, Kise-kun." Kuroko says and Kise's attention is immediately drawn back to his cooking.

"I'm almost done." He says with his cheerful smile back on, but reaches over anyway to give Kuroko the rest of the bell pepper. He has made it his habit to always keep something for Kuroko to munch on while waiting for food. It's not that he can't stand the hunger, but more that it gives him a sense of partaking, instead of just watching Kise do all the chores.

Or maybe he just likes to munch on things. Who knows.

Kise serves on the living room coffee table and Kuroko switches on the TV. Akashi has a satellite receiver on his roof that gets just about any program available in Japan. Kuroko finds the amount of channels he has to click through tiring. He gives the remote to Kise who switches to one of the many music channels, before he sits down next to Kuroko.

Every now and then Kise drops a comment about one of the artists, people he met during work or has heard gossip about. It's lazy and domestic, Kise's warm presence next to him and the hole that is the absence of Akashi is small enough to ignore.

He's been against the idea at first, he's Akashi's and no one else's, but after he met the men picked for him, he changed his mind. Still, it took a while to get used to them, but now Kuroko wouldn't want to give it up for anything. He loves each and every one of them, but it's Akashi who will forever take up the biggest part of his heart.

He just has to share the room.

Kise takes care of the dishes while Kuroko looks for something interesting to watch. He finally settles on a documentary about Aliens in Ancient Egypt, which earns him a playful hair ruffle and suppressed laugh from Kise. He retaliates by poking his toes into his thighs. Kise laughs and pulls him onto his lap, the warmth of his body reassuringly against Kuroko's back.

He nuzzles his nose into Kuroko's hair, his hands a warm pressure on his sides. It doesn't take long for Kuroko to lose interest in Pyramids-are-Spaceships theories. Kise's breath is tickling his neck as he presses kiss after kiss against Kuroko's skin. His hands have sneaked under his shirt, warm and gentle and Kuroko closes his eyes.

"Bedroom?" Kise inquires softly, lips warm and wet against the shell of his ear. Kuroko hums and Kise chuckles, before he pulls him into a long kiss. It's chaste mostly, only lips pressed together, but Kuroko can sense the underlying want.

"Bedroom." Kuroko clarifies and Kise chuckles again, breathless this time, cheeks tinged red and eyes shining softly. Somehow Kise manages to shut off the TV, get Kuroko up and into his arms without breaking the kiss for more than a second. He would object to being carried again, but Kuroko knows from experience that they'll get hold up somewhere on the way, busy kissing each other senseless, if he does.

"Kurokocchi." Kise moans, simply because he can and Kuroko grabs his cheeks and silences him once again.

"Don't call me that." Kuroko says afterwards and Kise lets out a breathy laugh.

"Kurokocchi is Kurokocchi." He says, as though that actually offers and explanation. But the argument is useless. If he's set his mind to it Kuroko can get Kise to do almost anything, but changing his nickname doesn't happen to be one of them.

Somehow they reach the bedroom in whole, both breathing hard and Kise with trembling arms, but he doesn't complain when he gently puts Kuroko down on top of the bed. Kuroko however is not in the mood to be spoiled. He pulls Kise after him and into a kiss, hands already busy unbuttoning his shirt and Kise knows better than to try and have his way. Being denied what he wants since their morning bath, Kuroko is set on getting his fill.

And Kise is loath to object. His earlier mishap did little to satisfy his desires. He pulls off his shirt as soon as Kuroko has managed to get it open and he loses no time before he pushes Kuroko down and latches onto his neck. Kuroko moans softly, fingers trailing down Kise's body, playing on a field that has become intrinsically familiar. They've done this countless times before, three years worth of Mondays and Kise could draw a map of Kuroko's body with his eyes closed.

Kuroko's skin is cool to the touch, but it heats up soon under Kise's efforts and he can't really tell when his clothes went amiss, just that he's naked at some point, and that's good because Kise is naked too and he wants to drown in their combined heat. Kise's gentle with him, always is, but his need is evident enough and Kuroko easily gives in into his constant push and pull.

Kise follows muscle memory when he reaches for the bottle of lube, brain too occupied with kissing and caressing Kuroko, every inch of skin and then some. Kuroko's hands cling to his shoulders, blunt nails pushing into his skin and Kise drags his finger teasingly and off center, before he finally gives in and enters. Kuroko is loose and pliant, barely a day goes by without being fucked and Kise likes that there's no interval of discomfort, that he can jump right in and Kuroko follows easily.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko gasps and Kise wraps his free arm around him, pushing him up and against his chest until they're as close as they can get.

"Call me Ryouta." He says softly, but Kuroko doesn't listen or doesn't care, it's fine either way, the outcome is the same. Kise knows it's futile, Kuroko won't take that last step, even Akashi doesn't get that favor, as far as he knows, and if that's what Kuroko needs to keep it together, then it's fine. In moments like this, Kise knows there's no one else on his mind but him.

And that's enough.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko repeats, demanding now and Kise gives in, how he gives in to everything else that Kuroko asks of him – with a smile and without a doubt.

"I got you." He says and lifts Kuroko up and then down, and the move is practiced and well executed and the moment he slides in, he feels whole. Kuroko moans low and subdued, his arms keep clinging to Kise, legs pressed firmly together behind his back. It leaves little room for movement, but Kise's adapted, and so he gently rocks his lower body until Kuroko's hold loosens as the pleasure takes over.

He's incoherent by then, eyes glazed over as Kise increases his thrusts, slowly and steadily until he's sure to hit his mark. It's when Kuroko lets loose that Kise allows his own self control to waver, he tops them over until Kuroko is on his back and he waits the moment it takes for them to make eye contact before he starts to move for real.

Kuroko's hands grasp the sheets, his legs have long given up on clinging to Kise, but he keeps his eyes open to look at Kise, who must be a mess of his own, all ragged breaths and flushed skin. Kise leans forward, mindful not to bend Kuroko's legs too much and Kuroko lifts his head, drawn in by the man on top of him to meet him halfway in a messy and sloppy kiss.

Kise rests a hand on Kuroko's cheek, just for a moment as their movements don't allow for more, before he drags it down Kuroko's chest.

"I got you." He says again and closes a hand around Kuroko's erection, whose gasp becomes a moan and he can no longer keep his eyes open as pleasure overwhelms him. Kise doesn't ask him to look at him. He doesn't need to. Kuroko lets the pleasure wash over him, breaths and gasps, and then he opens his eyes again, wanting to share the experience as much as Kise does. They're both close now, Kise's skin is flushed a deep red and his breath comes in ragged gasps, but he's holding back his orgasm, for Kuroko's sake, just as much as his own.

"I love you." He breathes and squeezes Kuroko's cock in a stroke he's mastered over time and Kuroko comes, violently and with a moan so sweet it washes away the last of his self control. Kuroko tightens around him and Kise lets go, lets his body drop forward until he covers Kuroko as his orgasm hits him. Kuroko's mess is warm and sticky on his hand and belly, but he doesn't care.

"I love you too, Kise-kun." Kuroko says softly and Kise manages a smile before post-orgasm bliss puts him to sleep. He'll be out for about ten minutes before his consciousness comes back, but ten minutes can be long when someone as heavy as Kise lies on top of you.

Kuroko tries futilely to shove Kise off, but he's in a disadvantageous position to begin with. It doesn't help that Kise, even in a knocked out state, is a clinger. So Kuroko makes the best of it, wraps his arms around Kise and enjoys the simple moment of comfort. He's been through this enough times to be able to ignore their combined stickiness, or the really awkward feeling of cum leaking out. He'll just make Kise clean it up later.

Kise comes to with a groan and instantly nuzzles his face deeper into Kuroko's neck. Kuroko pulls s strand of his hair. "You fell asleep on me again, Kise-kun." Kise whelps and scrambles off him, all sheepish smiles and secret pleasure.

"Sorry Kurokocchi." He says and pecks a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sticky." Kuroko complains and Kise, who's sitting up by now, runs a hand through his hair. His smile is warm and fond and Kuroko finds it easy enough to forgive him.

"I'll get you clean." Kise says, back to cheeky and cheerful and bounds off towards the bathroom. Sex tends to knock him out cold, but as soon as he's woken up again, he's full of energy. Talk about weird bedroom habits.

Kise cleans him up and climbs back into bed with him. They're both naked so Kuroko immerses himself in the heat Kise gives off and silently thanks Akashi, not for the first time, for making sure he never has to sleep alone.


	2. Tuesday is a brilliant day

This one's unedited too.  
I've been swamped with projects and I barely get the time squeezed in to actually write this. So there might be some more errors and god don't even get me started on characterization. Writing Midorima was way harder than expected.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter, if you spot mistakes feel free to point them out. God knows this chapter needs it.

I do however plan on editing all the chapters eventually, it just may take a while.

**Chapter has been edited now.**

* * *

Kise leaves almost as early as Akashi, dragging himself out of bed and kissing Kuroko at least ten times, before he's finally ready to leave. It's the basis for the arrangement between them; the exchange is smooth and doesn't incorporate Kuroko - usually. Kuroko goes to bed with Kise and wakes up with Midorima, that's the theory.

Midorima is waiting for Kise in the kitchen, wearing an atrociously colored dressing gown and a flower crown on his head. Kise doesn't comment, he's already lost that argument too many times.

"He's sleeping." Kise says and sits down. Midorima slides him a mug of coffee. Midorima doesn't acknowledge his words, as they are more a way for Kise to fill the silence than actually of informational value. It's simply too early in the morning for Kuroko not to be sleeping.

"It's a good day for Aquarius." He says instead and Kise quirks an eyebrow.

"Did you bring his lucky item?"

Midorima frowns. "Of course." What a stupid question, really. He pulls a ruler out of his pocket and Kise has to make an effort not to laugh out loudly. A ruler and a flower crown, of course. Midorima shoots him an irritated glance but doesn't comment. Kuroko silently tolerates his fixation on fate and that's enough.

They say their goodbyes once Kise has finished his coffee and Midorima begins with breakfast preparations. He's asked Kise what they had yesterday, and since two sweet mornings in row are a bit dull, Midorima opts for healthy instead. He prepares a peach from Akashi's garden, adds a few grapes and a banana and mixes everything with cereal. Simple and light, perfect for what he has planned for today. Kise likes to stay in and be generally lazy with Kuroko, but Midorima likes to be active.

And of course, his talent in the kitchen is heavily limited.

By now Midorima is rather good at guessing when Kuroko will wake up, so when the time has come he makes his way upstairs. He leaves the prepared breakfast in the kitchen, turns the water heater on and places the bottle of milk on the table. Kuroko doesn't like it too cold.

Kuroko is still asleep, half wrapped around a pillow and Midorima takes a precious moment to just take in the image. Like Kise, he doesn't accept payment, but while this was originally mostly a favor to Akashi, now it has become something significantly more.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

There's a slight frown on Kuroko's face and Midorima watches as his sleep grows slowly more restless. He pulls open the curtains, which is greeted by an annoyed groan and then Kuroko is awake and blinks up at him.

"Good morning Kuroko." Midorima says and Kuroko smiles. "Breakfast is waiting."

"G'morning Midorima-kun." He mumbles and rubs the sleep from his eyes. There're no morning cuddles with Midorima, but he gets a quick peck to his lips when he sits up and that's enough. Midorima is scarce with his affection, but he makes up for it with his meticulous care.

On some days Midorima helps him dress, but usually he waits for him downstairs, with breakfast, tea and the lucky item of the day. Kuroko could ask him for help, but he's already been through a day of intense coddling so he doesn't bother. He quickly changes into his day clothes and makes his way into the kitchen.

Akashi's house is huge, each room more spacious than the other, but the few central rooms that Kuroko frequents the most have a cozy and familiar atmosphere that come with everyday use. His own presence is predominant, mostly due to Akashi's regular absence, but he's left his mark and there are traces of Kise too, of Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara. Even of Kagami. Akashi never bothers to removes them. It makes Kuroko happy, and that is all he cares for.

The air in the kitchen is scented with tea, and Kuroko sucks in a deep lungful of it. Midorima has discarded his gown, but he's still wearing the flower crown, and will keep wearing it for the rest of the day. At least he got his hands free today. Having an enormous stuffed penguin watch him do, well, stuff, is simply uncanny, especially if it gets in the way of just about everything.

Next to Kuroko's breakfast waits a ruler, completely out of place but the sight of it lures out a soft smile on Kuroko's part. It's Midorima's way of showing his care, he always goes out of his way to not only get his own but also Kuroko's lucky item of the day. Tuesdays, he supposes, are his lucky days then. But even that appreciation runs short, when his own lucky item turns out to be an outboard boat motor.

"We're leaving in 45 minutes." Midorima informs him and Kuroko nods. Days with Kise are usually lazy and relaxing; days with Midorima are strictly planned but always interesting and usually fun. He likes to take Kuroko out to go see things, museums, art shows, the new exhibition in town, the list goes on. He always makes sure to be prepared, so he can provide Kuroko with as much details as possible, and while it can be tedious, Kuroko usually enjoys it very much.

It was Midorima who taught him Shogi. Needless to say Akashi was very pleased when Kuroko challenged him to a game. He hasn't won a single game against Akashi so far, but that is to be expected. It's not that Akashi doesn't make it up to him.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko pours milk over his cereal bowl and digs in.

Midorima has discovered a bowl of strawberries somewhere and is busy cutting them up. "The natural history museum has just opened a special exhibition on the history of food. I thought you might be interested." With 'you might be interested' translating to 'I booked tickets already, because I am 100% sure you will like it as much as I do'. Yeah, they are like that.

Kuroko accepts the bowl of freshly cut strawberries. Midorima finally sits down and starts on his own breakfast. To be honest, he is kind of pleased about today's activity. He's not the type for art, and while Midorima gives his best to make it interesting, there are only so many paintings of weirdly deformed anatomy he can look at before he gets bored. And history has always been one of his favorite subjects, even if it's on food.

As Midorima had announced, they're leaving 45 minutes later, flower crown in place and ruler tucked into Kuroko's jacket pocket. When it comes to lucky items, this is actually one of the least conspicuousand Kuroko's glad for it. For someone who usually just blends in with a crowd, standing out because he holds a giant frog plush, is a bit hard to get used At least Midorima didn't expect him to drag that boat motor with him that one time.

Midorima opens the car door for him, making it seem like an incredible annoying chore, instead of a courtesy. While grace comes naturally to Kise, Midorima is rather stiff about things, but Kuroko has long since learned not to be fooled by that. If possible, Midorima is even more stubborn when it comes to Kuroko; he only acts very different about it.

There's little talk on the way to the museum, neither is the type for idle chatter, but that also means both are perfectly fine with silence. Truth be told, it's a bit of a relief after Kise's constant string of conversation. Sometimes he just likes a bit of silence.

They gather more than one curious look for Midorima's flower crown, once they get out of the car, but they've walked around with worse. He doubts he'll ever let that boat thing go.

The exhibition is interesting enough on its own, but Midorima adds a lot to it with his own knowledge. He even gets into an argument with one of the museum guides about some details about the biological implications of banana breeding. He can get rather passionate about things like that, and while the argument itself is a hassle, Kuroko likes to watch Midorima when he's like this. There's something about the light he gets in his eyes, when he's passionate about something, even if it's just bananas. It must be because Midorima is a man that rarely allows his emotions to show.

They eat lunch at one of the restaurants surrounding the museum. Kuroko keeps asking questions about their food, mainly because Midorima is so delighted about sharing his knowledge. He even gets another kiss after they've finished their meal, something Midorima rarely ever does, even outside of public places.

"I haven't planned anything for the afternoon." Midorima explains once they paid and left. "We can do whatever you want." Kuroko has half a mind to reply with 'I want to do you' but it won't work as well as it would on Kise. And Midorima is the kind of guy who might go through with it. And while there is a certain kinky side to Kuroko, that said is mostly restricted to one certain redhead.

"I'd like to do some window shopping." Kuroko says while eying an installment of the Maji burger joint. Midorima is very observingly skilled, almost to a level that reaches Kuroko himself, so he picks up on it immediately.

"You should regulate your uptake of Vanilla Shakes." He reprimands, but makes his way over all the same.

Kuroko waits patiently outside. His surprise is substantial when he sees Midorima returning with not one, but two milkshakes.

"Did you acquire the taste Midorima-kun?"

"I merely want to understand what you find so enjoyable about artificial vanilla flavor." There's been a part about artificial flavors and food supplements in the exhibition, including the odd experience of sampling a lot of oddly nice smelling chemicals that either looked like salt or water but were neither. The fact that the vanilla flavor in his favorite shake is not gained from real vanilla doesn't mitigate his experience at all.

Midorima frowns. "What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing." Kuroko can't help his smile.

They stroll down the street, along shops and stores, once again in mutual appreciative silence.

"Takao told me of a new book shop that has opened. Do you want to check it out?"

"Yes, that would be nice. How is Takao-san doing?"

Midorima clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Good, I suppose." Despite his dismissive response, Kuroko knows how much Midorima cares for Takao. They're kind of a couple, yet Midorima would rather be caught dead than to admit that. Apparently inviting Takao in for a threesome with him and Kuroko was no problem, but owning up to his feelings isn't. But Kuroko supposes, Takao likes it just like that. But then again, it did take a lot of prompting and a significant amount of alcohol to bring Midorima to admit he wanted a threesome, but when it came to the actual deed, there was no incentive needed.

While Kuroko is busy pondering the weird behavior of his caretaker, Midorima has his very own revelation. He's so far scorned Kuroko's exceeding milk shake consumption, but after tasting it himself he has to admit it is really good. No wonder Kuroko likes to drink that stuff. He supposes he should have seen that coming. Kuroko possesses excellent taste after all.

The new bookstore is huge, six floors, topped off with a café and it doesn't take long for Kuroko to disappear into one of the reading corners, while Midorima browses through the esoteric corner on the search for the newest Oha Asu guide. When Kuroko finally enters the café, Midorima is already waiting with a vanilla shake and a coffee forhimself. He has his own pile of books, but it pales in comparison to Kuroko, who had finished his last unread book yesterday with Kise and had to stock up anyway. Midorima is considerate like that.

They drive home after, Midorima carrying the book bags without question.

Midorima prepares their food, which has to go lengths to reach Kise's quality, but it's edible. Something one can't say about Aomine's creations. Although, going by the definition, leather shoes are edible, but don't make for a good culinary experience.

After dinner, Midorima fetches the shogi board, complete with the game they'd left off at last week. Kuroko is fairly good at shogi, but Midorima is used to go up against Akashi and that's a skill level he can still only dream about. They'd played four hours last week, with Kuroko stubbornly refusing to give up, but Midorima, who probably pondered over the setup over the last week - that bastard - beats him within minutes.

"You could have done that last Tuesday." Kuroko chides as Midorima collects the game pieces. "I wouldn't have missed so much sleep." Midorima smiles and adjusts his glasses, a sure sign that he's up to something.

"Shogi is a game of patience; I wanted to teach you to keep a cool head even after hours of play." His smile turns somewhat smirk-y. "I should have known that it is redundant in your case."

"You should teach me to beat Akashi-kun." Kuroko says as he starts setting up his game pieces.

"A, that is impossible, B, you don't even want that."

"Akashi-kun and I played strip shogi last time." Kuroko smiles at the memory. It wasn't Akashi who ended up butt-naked, but it was certainly Akashi who made up for it. But that was mostly the point anyway.

"How do you even… never mind I don't want to know."

Akashi is kind of his boss; Midorima can do well without knowing the details about his love life. Even though he shares that same intimacy with Akashi's lover Kuroko. So technically, he's had indirect intercourse with Akashi? There's a reason why he doesn't spend too much time thinking about their relationship. He's there to keep Kuroko company, so that's what he will do.

They stop when it's starting to get late, and Kuroko's constantly losing focus. Midorima has played shogi since his childhood; he's used to hours of focused thoughts and concentration, for Kuroko that is much harder. He also lacks his competitive will from last time, so when his moves get messier and messier Midorima decides it's time to stop. He cleans up the remains of their food and puts the shogi board back, all the while Kuroko watches him from the frame of the living room door.

"Let's go to bed." Kuroko says and turns, his invite more perfunctory measurement than necessity. Midorima would follow him everywhere without question. And if that sentiment would send Takao into an unstoppable laughing fit, so be it.

Midorima removes the tape from his hands and throws it away. There will be no need for that tonight. He leaves the flower crown on the coffee table, scattered petals are romantic in theory, but in practice they simply leave a mess. Kuroko is waiting for him, already half undressed and with the first signs of impatience.

He pulls Midorima into a kiss as soon as he's in range, and Midorima lets him, allows him to steer them to the bed where they topple down in a mess of limbs and short breaths. Kuroko's the on in charge of starting up the engines, Midorima's the one who drives them home. He pulls off the rest of Kuroko's clothes and lets his own follow. Kuroko's panting softly, face tinted a slight red already and it's easy to see that he has waited long enough.

Kuroko's always been a tactile person, but ever since he's moved in with Akashi and their special arrangement, he's been so spoilt that going for any extended period of time without contact, leave shim hungry and deprived. Midorima spreads his hand on Kuroko's chest, lets the feeling of warm skin seep through his fingers. Maybe it's because he keeps them taped, but it always feels like his sensations intensify when he touches Kuroko like that.

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko breaths and loses whatever he was about to say when Midorima latches on to one of his nipples. Kuroko's hand finds purchase in Midorima's hair and the pull off it is enticement enough to increase his effort. Kuroko has the luxury of getting pampered, not only by his lover, but also by four other men who would just about to do anything for him. There is rarely a reason for him to be needy, but Midorima tends to be stingy with his affection.

He knows better than to ever disclose to Kuroko that it's not because he's shy or prude, but because he's after this precise reaction. Kuroko moans and his hand tries to push him downwards but Midorima resists. He catches Kuroko's hands with his own and holds them down, kissing his way over his chest to the other nipple.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko urges again, and this time he doesn't even attempt to follow up with a sentence. It takes so little to excite him, and once he's up, there's no stopping. Midorima thinks he might be addicted to Kuroko, to the many flavors and tastes he combines in himself, to the hint of other men who've left their mark and the beautiful perfect combination of all their efforts that is Kuroko Tetsuya. And maybe even that faint taste of vanilla that impossibly clings to his skin, no matter what he does.

He had planned on drawing it out as long as possible, but Midorima finds his way to Kuroko's cock almost on instinct. Kuroko's newly freed hands dig back into his scalp, and it's reward as much as it is incentive, and Midorima takes the challenge and swallows him whole. The moan that escapes Kuroko is strangled on lack of breath, his hands lose purchase and he sinks back into the bed.

Kuroko has long given up mourning the fact that despite having constant sex, his stamina hasn't built up much, so it's no surprise, when he feels his climax nearing soon after Midorima went down on him. There's no need to give a sign though, for Midorima always seems to know perfectly when he's about to come. In that way he's superior to all the others, save Akashi. This time he's not stopping short though, and Kuroko comes with an aborted moan deep down Midorima's throat.

Midorima's smirking slightly when he comes up again, hair disheveled and glasses slightly ajar, but he licks his lips with a devilish glint to his eyes and that one most definitely comes from Takao' influence. Kuroko's breath is still coming hard and he feels flushed and kind of woozy but not yet satiated.

"Say my thanks to Takao-kun." Kuroko says in retaliation and Midorima clicks his tongue. Mentions of Takao are sure to rile him up, and Midorima knows exactly what Kuroko is attempting to do.

Kise is a hopeless cuddler, Aomine likes to play dirty, but ultimately tender, and Murasakibara is just about the gentlest person you could think of. As to what Akashi is up to, Midorima doesn't want to guess, but when it comes to rough play he's about the only one to pull it off. Don't even ask him as to why he's able to make that assessment.

He grabs Kuroko's arms and pulls him around until his face is pressed into the sheets. He's rough but with a measure to it. Akashi's tasked him to satisfy Kuroko, body and soul, but that doesn't cover lasting injuries. Not to mention that hurting Kuroko is simply unthinkable.

Kuroko closes his eyes and gives himself over wholly to Midorima's hands. His movements are rough, but he takes proper care either way, and when the first slick finger breeches him, Kuroko gives way with a sigh. There's not much need to stretch him, so it doesn't take long until Midorima has three fingers buried inside of him. By the time he's finally paying attention to his prostate, Kuroko is already hard again.

He gets little warning before Midorima pulls his fingers out and presses his head down with the other and then there's something else nudging against him. Midorima spreads him and Kuroko lets the pillow swallow his moan, when he slides in. The hand wanders from his head to his back, for better purchase and Midorima loses little time before he starts moving.

He starts slow, but with force, and soon Kuroko has to turn his head to get the much needed air. Despite how often he is filled, the feeling never ceases to amaze him. It's like a missing piece has returned, different in shape and size, but always as though it was built to fit only him.

And then Midorima starts moving for real. It's all Kuroko can do to hold on to the sheets and not be swept away by the sensations overrunning his system. He won't last long, he never really does, but he wants to draw it out either way.

Midorima adjusts his position, leans back to lift Kuroko's hips up. The change in angle draws new sounds from Kuroko's lips. Midorima tightens his grips on Kuroko's hips to pull him even closer. The feeling is something he might never get used to. The way he's buried deep in Kuroko, engulfed by the heat of not just another body, but Kuroko's body. It's almost enough to send him right over the edge. Kuroko's back is slick with sweat, his shoulders heave with labored breathing. His fingers dig harder into Kuroko's skin and his gasp draws out into a moan, as Midorima pulls him up higher.

"Kuroko." He moans, because it seems he's losing Kuroko with the way his eyes are glazed over, mouth hanging open like he's dazed out of his mind. Kuroko's eyes refocus and he smiles an open mouthed breathy smile at Midorima, skin flushed so deeply he looks almost feverish. And then the little devil clamps down on him, the surprise action nearly breaks his self-control and Midorima slumps forwards as his legs weaken considerably. The movement causes him to shift inside Kuroko and his own moan is drowned out by Kuroko's even louder one.

Kuroko tightens around him again, and while Midorima was prepared this time, his legs finally give out to him and he lets himself fall to the side, pulling Kuroko with him, until they're in a position that somewhat resembles spooning. It's harder to move like that but Midorima reaches around Kuroko and puts his hand on his so far neglected cock, and the sigh Kuroko lets out is even better than all the sounds he's made before.

Midorima returns to rocking his hips, but his focus is on his hand movements and Kuroko finds his mind once again overwhelmed with pleasure. The heat inside his body builds up with every stroke of Midorima's hands, and it drives him, relentlessly until it culminates in one furious peak of pleasure and he comes with a low shout.

The moment orgasm hits Kuroko, he tenses impossibly tight around Midorima and he manages a few more thrusts before he's thrown over the edge too. Somehow his arms have found a way around Kuroko and he clings to him as the waves of pleasure roll over him, pressing their bodies together as though it is the only thing keeping him from drowning.

God knows, it could as well be.

He can feel Kuroko tremble in his arms, the force of his orgasm still hasn't left him, so Midorima pulls him closer. They're both soaked with sweat, but the temperature of their bodies is still warm and so Midorima just nuzzles his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck and inhales that sweaty slightly musky scent of Kuroko right after sex.

"Midorima-kun. I hate to interrupt your moment but I am kind of sticky." Kuroko sounds still breathless, but he's wriggling slightly. He surely must be uncomfortable with the mess he has made on himself. Not to mention the mess that won't take long to leak out of him, that Midorima made. "We can cuddle later." He pacifies and Midorima gets up with a sigh. It's surely that damn Kise's fault, and probably Akashi too, that Kuroko always expects him to clean up.

Midorima won't admit that he would do it either way, just because there's something about the way Kuroko can't be bothered to move, after he's just been fucked senseless. By Midorima no less. That's why he gets up without complaint, and if Kuroko's amused about he doesn't even complain about the cuddle comment, then so be it.

Tuesdays are the best after all.


	3. Wednesday is a fun day

Same as the chapters before, will be edited eventually

* * *

**~ Wednesday **

Aomine has little reservations about snuggling in with Kuroko while he's still asleep. It's early in the morning and he deserves some additional rest, god dammit. Kuroko grumbles something under his breath and snuggles into the warmth of Aomine's arms. He's freaking adorable while asleep.

Kuroko wakes up to the familiar warmth of a body wrapped around him, but it takes him a moment to process which day it is and therefor whose body he's currently using as a comfort blanket. Aomine is still asleep; his soft snores tickle the back of Kuroko's neck. Kuroko shifts and wriggles until he's facing Aomine who, guided by some infallible sixth sense, wakes up at that moment. He blinks at Kuroko and kisses him in lieu of a morning greeting.

He pulls Kuroko closer and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck, clearly in favor of some more cuddles instead of getting up. That, or it might have something to do with the boner that's currently pressing against Kuroko's thigh. Aomine mumbles something unintelligible and shifts closer, and it doesn't take long before his hands start to wander.

"How about some morning sex Tetsu?" He finally lets up on Kuroko's neck and tilts his head to look at him. Kuroko is still kind of drowsy, but his own morning wood makes a clear appearance so all he does is pull Aomine into a kiss and shift until he gets to share some of the friction.

"Someone's eager." Aomine teases and rests his hand on Kuroko's neck. Kuroko doesn't grace him with a reply.

They do it slow that morning, moving against each other while Aomine holds them in his palm. When Kuroko comes he clings to Aomine's strong back, gasping against his heated skin and satisfied to a point he could just fall right back to sleep. Aomine holds him through it, even when his own climax hits, he holds Kuroko as gently as though he's made of glass.

And that's what Kuroko loves so much about Aomine, that despite his brash exterior, despite the countless rough edges, he's the gentlest of them all.

It's Kuroko who more or less drags them into the bathroom. Aomine doesn't fall asleep right after sex like Kise does, but he still has his downtime. But Kuroko feels kind of gross, covered in sweat and cum so he decides a shower is in order.

Thankfully, the warm water revives Aomine, as much as he likes bodily contact, Aomine can get kind of heavy. Aomine takes over washing Kuroko's hair, mainly because he can 'make a cool Mohawk' as he puts it. The towel dry and get dressed afterwards, although Aomine playfully jokes there'd be no need for Kuroko to get dressed. A remark the man in question soundly ignores.

After he almost poisoned Kuroko with one of his cooking experiments, Akashi let him swear an oath to never attempt cooking again. At least not anywhere near Kuroko. Aomine values his life, and he doesn't like cooking anyway so he either bothers Kise until he prepares something for them, or he orders food.

Microwave food is out of the question.

Actually, the list of rules Akashi has given him is quite long, and Aomine suspects that he's the only one who has to adhere to most of them. But then again, his kitchen skills are kind of disastrous. Kise thankfully prepared something for them, complete with a sticky note reminding him to let Kuroko heat it up. Sometimes Aomine thinks the others purposely drag out this whole 'Aomine can't cook' joke, just to piss him off.

"Aomine-kun, this is delicious."

"Not you too, Tetsu." Aomine groans. He's right though, it _is_ delicious. Damn that Kise and his cooking skills.

"So what's it going to be today, basketball or basketball?" Aomine grins at the fond smile his question causes on Kuroko's face.

"You're the only one who still plays with me." Kuroko says with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oi, don't make it sound as though it's a bad thing. You like playing with me, don't you?"

"Very much." Kuroko agrees and that's that.

Despite having just taken a shower, they spend the morning playing basketball on the court in Akashi's backyard. Aomine, despite very popular belief, is a really good coach, although he sometimes goes a bit over the top. And he obviously can't stop showing off even for once, but all in all Kuroko's improved significantly ever since he started playing with Aomine. Which doesn't mean he's any closer to actually beating Aomine though.

It ends with Kuroko close to passing out and a way too over energetic Aomine who keeps scoring from more and more ridiculous positions. In the end Aomine has to carry Kuroko back inside, which kind of derails into a steamy make out session against the living room wall, because Aomine is many things, but patient is none of them.

Also, a sweat covered Kuroko is a definite turn on. The prospect of a sweat covered Kuroko after Aomine worked him hard even more so. Sue him.

So in total, a typical Wednesday morning.

Aomine orders pizza while Kuroko takes another shower. Well, three pizzas actually, because Aomine eats for two and half people while Kuroko racks up enough for a half person on a good day. Even after powering himself out in a basketball match.

Sometimes Aomine isn't sure if Kuroko's actually human. But then again, the same can be said about Kagami.

God, his friends are fucking weird.

He's probably the least person to talk, considering what Akashi hired him for. And doesn't that technically make him prostitute? But he doesn't get paid, and he wasn't exclusively hired for sex and…

He really should stop that train of thoughts, it gives him a headache. Thankfully Kuroko returns a moment later from the shower, hair still wet and wearing one of Aomine's shirts.

"I accidentally grabbed one of your shirts, Aomine-kun." He explains. Aomine's brain takes more than its due time to process the image in front of his eyes. Kuroko wearing his shirt, isn't that something usually only Akashi gets to enjoy?

From the way he looks, Aomine seems like he's about to blow a fuse. Kuroko had a hunch he would react like that, after all the first time he wore one of Akashi's shirts things went out of hand quickly. That may or may not be exactly the reaction Kuroko was aiming for.

It's not even that Aomine is the possessive kind of guy, if he were this whole thing wouldn't work out obviously, it's just something about Kuroko almost disappearing in the folds of his too big shirt. Like he's somehow become even more appealing than he already is.

Maybe it's a good thing the door rings at exactly that moment. Or maybe it's the universe's way of telling them that there is such a thing as too much sex. Aomine doesn't care either way, he'd gladly forgo food if he can have Kuroko instead.

Even if it's pizza.

Only Kuroko's threat to open the door as he is – Aomine's shirt and underwear, no pants in sight – gets him to retreat to the front hall. Akashi's house is way too huge so there's an intercom in almost every room. Kuroko lets the pizza deliveryman in through the front gate while Aomine awaits him at the door. It's a familiar face and they exchange pleasantries, and Aomine wonders what it says about him and his food consumption habits when the delivery guy drops him greetings from his wive.

Well, sue him, pizza is awesome.

Kuroko has shed the shirt and is wearing one of his own when he returns, but from the way he's not-so-secretly gloating, Aomine can tell that the little devil knows exaclty what he did to him. Akashi has a bad influence on Kuroko, no doubt about him.

Aomine knows he's only one out of four guys that can't even dream to keep up with the man who's actually in charge, but he also knows that there is something only he can give Kuroko. And contrary to his best intentions, it's not the ability to fuck like rabbits.

It's a matter of fact that Aomine is just about always horny.

They somehow make it through the whole of three pizzas and two liters of coke without any major incident and after Kuroko shoots down another offer for basketball ('seriouly Aomine-kun, is there nothing in your head except basketball?') they settle in for a movie.

Aomine votes Space Jam just to get rise of Kuroko but his efforts fall flat. It is Kuroko after all. Akashi has an impressive collection of movies, half of which he probably doesn't even know he owns. Kuroko likes movie nights, but he usually loses the last half of most films to wandering hands, courtesy of Akashi. Akashi indulges Kuroko in just about everything, but he'd prefer if Kuroko spends their time with Akashi and not distracted by a movie.

So Kuroko usually ropes one of the others into watching movies with him. Aomine for his part, is all on board with that. He likes having Kuroko in his arms and do nothing more than some stupid action flick that he makes a point to pick apart at every corner but secretly enjoys very much because Bruce Willis, man. Kuroko likes to complain about having to use Aomine as a sofa replacement, but he never even attempts to move away.

After the movie finishes Aomine pulls out the PlayStation 4 from Akashi's game cabinet, another one of those things the man has probably no idea he owns. He's given each of them a credit card to do with as they please, as long as it benefits Kuroko and as far as Aomine knows, there is no limit on it. Not that any of them would dare to incur Akashi's wrath to buy something too expensive.

So far, they have yet failed to determine an amount of money that would qualify for too expensive. Kise's still trying to convince them to buy an island just to see if they can.

Aomine is an ace not only in basketball, but also when it comes to just about any game, thanks to his freakishly accurate hand to eye coordination. But there is one line of games where Kuroko will inevitably wipe the floor with him each and every time. And that is fighting games.

It's up to the point it's frustrating but Aomine refuses to simply give up. There will be the day when he beats Kuroko, fair and square and if he has to sit through session after session of biting the dust in the most humiliating way possible, so be it. Victory will be all the more sweeter.

Until then Aomine's slowly building up a serious grudge against the person who decided it would be a good idea to yell 'fatality' every time his character bites it. The 'finish him' before is just as worse. He's only glad Kuroko's not the type to gloat.

Kuroko's not the type to make friends easily, he's simply too easy to overlook. So he can look back on a childhood that was very intimate with various gaming consoles and it's for that fact he now can pull off just about any combo that there is known to man. It's not really a surprise that Aomine, who plays basketball running on some kind of animalistic instinct, fails to grasp the concept of tactical combos. He's a button smasher, up to the bitter end.

Kuroko considers this his way of getting back at Aomine for being so damn good at basketball.

Aomine's persistent once he's put something in his head and Kuroko's used to spending hours repeating the same complicated combo again and again until he's perfected it. So it isn't surprising at all that it's the setting sun that finally pulls them out of their game induced stupor. Aomine's growling stomach is only seconds behind though.

"Next time we're playing Call of Duty." Aomine grumbles as he puts down his controller. His thumbs kind of hurt from all the pressure he applied, but he still doesn't feel any closer to beat Kuroko. Now he kind of gets how Kuroko must be feeling, constantly losing in basketball to, well, just about anyone.

"Akashi has banished that game after Kise threw his controller through the terrace door." Kuroko stands up and stretches. It feels good to move after sitting in the same position for so long.

"What? Why would he do that?" Aomine stops in his attempt to make his neck muscles pop to look incredulously at Kuroko. His face reads something between stunned disbelief and generally offended.

"Because you kept picking him off with headshots." Kuroko supplies and Aomine's face falls.

"Ah, right. _That_ night." His face falls into one of fond memory, very fond memory, and Kuroko shakes his head. It's not likely he'll ever forget that night. Or the whole weekend for that matter. Akashi had to go on an extended business trip, something he tries to avoid at all costs, but sometimes it's just inevitable. They had decided to all stay with Kuroko, which was awesome in its own way. Needless to say he has some very good memories of that weekend.

Akashi wasn't nearly as happy though, finding upon his return that the bunch of them had turned his home pretty much upside down. He'd forgiven them eventually, mostly because Kise showed him the tape he recorded.

That's right, _that _tape.

"Didn't Kise tape you while you were, you know?" He grins suggestively, knowing full well that Kuroko doesn't like to be reminded of said tape.

"Please don't remind me." Kuroko interrupts firmly. He was slightly drunk, and Kise played way too dirty in getting his consent to tape them. He would have long burned that damn thing, but Akashi likes to watch it occasionally, and the sex he gets out of that is amazing. But that doesn't negate the fact that it's embarrassing as hell. And Aomine, among others, likes to rub it in.

"We should do that again." Aomine lets himself sink back into the couch, still that dopey grin on his face he always gets when he thinks of that occasion.

"Absolutely not." Kuroko shoots him down immediately. Aomine just keeps grinning.

"But say, Tetsu…" Aomine has his eyes closed, voice trying for casual but Kuroko can sense the underlying edge. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"If it were, I would have burned the tape already and Kise-kun along with it." He says flatly. Aomine stares at him for a moment, before he starts laughing.

"Don't tell me Akashi gets all kinky on you?" Kuroko shoots him a flat look. "Okay no, don't tell me, please."

"Should I get jealous that Aomine-kun insists on talking about other men?"

"I know what you're angling at Tetsu, but with your position that is kind of questionable."

"So I should get jealous then?"

Aomine's lips pull into a grin, devious and it's about the only warning Kuroko gets before he's pulled up and into the other's lap. "Tetsu." He growls, breath hot and moist against Kuroko's lips.

"We haven't had dinner yet." Kuroko says once Aomine lets up on him, eyes slightly glazed and breath already erratic.

"Screw dinner." Aomine pulls him in again and Kuroko digs his fingers into his back, all hard muscles and strength. "I'd rather screw you." Heat floods Kuroko's body, Aomine's hot body against his and suddenly his clothes are way too uncomfortable and restricting.

"You are a true romantic." He says as Aomine kisses his way down Kuroko's neck, pushing his nose into his collar. His breath sends new waves of heat down to where Kuroko's cock is starting to take interest.

"Shut up." Aomine mumbles against his skin, a slight graze of teeth and then lips and Kuroko lets himself sink into the sensations. There's always an edge with Aomine, be it his foul mouth at times or how he likes to hold Kuroko down when they do it, but ultimately he's the one who worships Kuroko the most - aside maybe from Akashi who runs out of competition.

Aomine's somehow managed to unbutton Kuroko's shirt with his teeth. In general, Aomine likes to do a lot of things with his teeth. Opening beer bottles being the least of them. He's also very eager to show that skill off.

Kuroko has to bite his lips to not cry out when Aomine latches to his nipples. His fingers graze over Kuroko's sides, teasing and playful. Aomine sucks once on his nipple, Kuroko's back arches and he closes his eyes with the sensation, next thing he knows, Aomine has pulled him up and restrained his arms with his own shirt. He can be crafty if he wants to.

"So how about a rematch?" Aomine licks the area behind Kuroko's ear, his breath hot and tingling, contrasting his somewhat cheesy words. But that's just how Aomine is.

Kuroko lets out a breathy chuckle, lips pulled into one of his rare smiles. "Aomine-kun should know he doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh is that so?" Aomine's teeth graze down Kuroko's neck and then he bites slightly, barely enough to redden the skin. Kuroko sucks in a breath and Aomine is there to seal it in with his lips. He uses the distraction to get his hands on Kuroko's pants, fiddling until he gets them open. Kuroko follows up and shimmies until they've managed to pull them down far enough to expose bulging underwear.

Aomine-kun untie me." Kuroko demands and Aomine allows himself a wicked grin.

"Nope." He says and kisses him until Kuroko's frown lets up and melts into pleasure. "I've big plans for you today. Can't have you run away." Kuroko rolls his eyes, fondly, although Aomine has actually no idea how he pulls it off, _without_ changing his general expression.

Truth be told, Aomine's plans don't go further than 'fuck lie bunnies', but there's just something about a disgruntled Kuroko who desperately wants to touch him but is helpless against his own pleasure either way. Aomine makes quick work of his own clothes, noting how Kuroko's eyes stick hungrily to every patch of skin he reveals.

He gently pushes Kuroko down until he rests with his back against the couch's backrest, before he drops down between his legs. Kuroko's eyes widen just slightly and then they slid close as Aomine takes him into his mouth. He's sloppy, has never been one for refined technique but that's exactly what makes it so good.

Aomine doesn't mind his teeth as much as the others, but even then he's always mindful not to actually inflict pain. It's a thin line sometimes, but Aomine walks it like a pro, although Kuroko is about 90% sure it's purely on instinct. Either way, it doesn't take long for him to be a blabbering mess and it's 100% Aomine's fault.

He feels his orgasm building up, a slow but steady wave of heat that sets his nerve ends on tingling. Higher and higher and usually he would give a warning at this point, but he can't gather enough coherency to think, let alone form functional sentences. Maybe Aomine caught up on something regardless, or maybe it was just luck in timing, but he pulls off shortly before Kuroko's would-be climax.

It leaves him hanging, gasping for air and some semblance of cognizance. Aomine kisses him, salty heat on his lips and then he feels something warm and dry press against his cock.

"Sorry, don't have any lube." Aomine's breathing is more ragged than it has any right to be, his face is red with it and his eyes look as though he was the one who just received head. It's a mystery to Kuroko how Aomine, of all people, Aomine who couldn't go easy on the court if his life depended on it, can get off solely by pleasuring others.

Aomine takes them both into his hands, the friction blissful against his heated skin. Kuroko moans lowly in his throat and Aomine leans forward to chase the sound over his lips. It's a messy kiss, both of them are breathing hard and Aomine also has to keep the friction going and his brain just isn't built for this. He puts one hand on the backrest to get better leverage as he fully focuses on getting the both of them off. Kuroko's eyes are half lidded in an attempt to keep them open and it's all kinds of hot to see him come undone like that. His breaths come out in moans more often than not; skin flushed red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

It somehow reminds me of their basketball games, the way he gets only when he's facing off Aomine with Kagami by his side, all fierce will to win even though his body's barely holding up with the ace's speed. It wouldn't be the first time Aomine comes to the image of a threesome between him, Kuroko and Kagami.

Kuroko moans something that could pass for his name, and it pulls Aomine right back into the present. That's right, Kagami's not here, it's just him and Kuroko and he better pay attention to what he's doing. He picks up the speed until everything's reduced to the heat in his lower belly and Kuroko's face right in front of him.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko groans as he obviously fights his orgasm. Aomine doesn't need more prompting than that. His hand scrambles as he tries to free Kuroko from his shirt. Kuroko wraps his arms around Aomine and it takes two more strokes before he comes, in quick wet spurts between their bodies. It doesn't need the image of him, Kagami and a very naughty Kuroko doing the do to follow after. All he needs is Kuroko's exhausted breath on his skin and the warmth that radiates from him as he basks in his afterglow.

Aomine's orgasm takes him out for at least a full minute and when he comes back to Kuroko's slumped against his chest, skin still slightly flushed and very obviously exhausted from their activities. A warm feeling spreads to Aomine and he gently runs a hand through Kuroko's hair.

He lets them rest for a while like this until the air gets too cold on their sweat soaked skin. Aomine helps Kuroko upstairs and into the bathroom where they quickly wash before falling into bed. Kuroko snuggles into him, not yet asleep but content to just enjoy the warmth.

Aomine looks at the peaceful figure and thinks.

"Oi Tetsu. "Kuroko gives little in reply aside from a lazy hum." "What about we invite Kagami for a threesome?" He doesn't expect a serious reply, hell, it's only a fantasy he's had for a while, there's no way Kuroko would just go along with it.

"Okay." Kuroko yawns and nuzzles his face deeper into Aomine's chest.

Aomine's not sure if he isn't actually dreaming already, but he'll definitely ask Kuroko once he's a bit more awake. His mind needs little more incentive for a very fulfilling dream that night.


	4. Thursday is a delicious day

**~ Thursday**

Aomine oversleeps, as usual.

Unfortunately for him, Murasakibara has little qualms to drag him out of bed, half asleep and only vaguely aware of what is going on. Kuroko, bless his soul, sleeps through the whole thing without even so much as moving a muscle.

After waking up sufficiently, Aomine makes to gather his clothes and leave the room, not without giving Murasakibara a very dirty glance, the vocal complaint saved for later, as he would rather shoot himself in the foot than wake Kuroko up prematurely. Once Aomine's gone, Murasakibara pulls off his shirt and climbs into bed to cuddle with Kuroko until he deems to wake up.

Sometimes he takes a page from Kise's book and wakes Kuroko with breakfast, but usually he prefers slow mornings with lots of cuddling. Besides, it's so much more fun to cook when he can feed Kuroko the stuff he's making. Kuroko's tiny against his large frame, something that never ceases to amaze him. How can someone so small, have such a huge effect on him? One word from him, and Murasakibara would shove someone off a cliff. He's still not sure if he himself would actually jump, but hey, brutal murder is just as good.

He shouldn't go off on philosophical tangents with a half empty stomach. There's a bag of gummy bears in one of his pockets, among other things, but he doesn't want to leave the cozy and warm nest of their bed. Murasakibara presses his nose into Kuroko's soft but very unruly hair and inhales the scent. It's fruity, like his shampoo, but there's also a faint trace of vanilla. How Kuroko manages to smell of vanilla – no matter what he's doing, or where – is beyond not just Murasakibara.

Kuroko stirs slightly, eyelids fluttering, but he doesn't yet open his eyes. He nuzzles closer to Murasakibara, hands wrapping around his torso and sinks back into sleep with a sigh.

He wakes up completely about half an hour later, Murasakibara half wrapped around him as some crazy cross of an octopus and a scarf. One of his large arms is thrown half over Kuroko's face and he has some difficulties shoving it off.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara complains, now in his own state of half-sleep.

"You're heavy." Kuroko complains back and gives up the attempts of freeing himself. Sometimes, there's just no helping it.

"Kuro-chin is comfy." Murasakibara mumbles into Kuroko's hair. The strands faintly tickle his nose but he's too comfortable to do something about it. That is, until his stomach reminds him that it hadn't had its fill this morning.

It takes a moment for Murasakibara to collect all his body parts and unwrap himself from Kuroko. Akashi's bed is huge, more than enough space even for someone of his size, but the two of them are clingers, managing to clump together in about a fourth of the bed's size. It is quite impressive.

Once they've successfully untangle, Murasakibara pulls Kuroko in for a chaste good morning kiss.

"Morning Kuro-chin." He says with a soft smile. Kuroko yawns and pecks another kiss on his lips before shuffling into the bathroom.

Some cold water and a change of clothes later, Kuroko finally feels like a human being again. He's never been a morning person, but after Wednesdays he always needs extra-long to get going, courtesy most likely of one very enthusiastic but exhausting Aomine Daiki. Thank goodness Murasakibara always follows up with a delicious and invigorating breakfast.

"You still don't like coffee?" Murasakibara asks him on their way down to the kitchen.

Kuroko shrugs. "It's too bitter." Although he has to admit, he fancies some of Starbucks' vanilla coffee creations. If the amount of vanilla is right.

"It's an acquired taste." Murasakibara says gravely, but with a grin nonetheless. He couldn't have agreed more though, coffee is way to bitter. He'd rather inject himself with Red Bull than drink a cup of coffee. Kagami has way too much influence over him, he thinks idly.

"No, it's Stockholm syndrome." Kuroko gives back drily. Murasakibara just shrugs and ducks into the kitchen. As spacious as his house is, it's still been built for the average Japanese person and that means doors are generally hazardous.

Murasakibara pulls out a cup and sets to make Kuroko's morning cocoa, adding a generous helping of vanilla. He sprays cream on top once it's done and places it in front of Kuroko who's sit down at the kitchen table. Watching Murasakibara do any form of cooking is its whole subgenre of entertainment, even if it's something as mundane as buttering a piece of toast. And that's not because his technique is so extraordinary or anything. In actuality his technique is messy and all over the place, but that's precisely the reason Kuroko likes to watch. It has something of a religious experience, he supposes; watching how perfection is born from chaos.

The only one who can hold a candle to Murasakibara is Kagami, and Kuroko has long been in favor of a cook-off. So far, he's the only one though and considering the two's personalities, a cook-off would likely end up in a destroyed kitchen at the least. But who knows, in a world where Aomine Daiki would ask for a threesome with his arch rival no less, a cook-off between two crazy competitive men might just happen.

One thing is clear though, the one ingredient that makes this whole arrangement that much more awesome, is undoubtedly one Kagami Taiga.

"What do you want Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara has finished looking through the pantry and fridge and come to the satisfying conclusion that, as usual, Akashi's kitchen is perfectly stocked. Kuroko generally is an uncomplicated eater, but Murasakibara has found it best to consult him regularly.

Kuroko takes a sip from his cocoa, taking a moment to relish the taste. "Kise's been going for Western food mostly, so rice and fish?"

"It will take a while." Murasakibara says and opens the cabinet to retrieve the rice. Kuroko only hums in response. He doesn't mind waiting a bit, not with hot cocoa with vanilla and Murasakibara's pleasant company.

"There is a new pastry shop down at Shinjuku station." Murasakibara says he's set up the rice cooker. "They have cakes from Austria and Germany." He takes a moment to remember the sweet taste of Black Forest Cherry cake. Those Europeans know how to make some damn fine cake. Kuroko looks at him, with that slight tilt of head that shows he's interested. It took some time for Murasakibara to learn all the tricks of reading Kuroko's body language, for his face and mimic give away so little. He remembers thinking what a cold person Kuroko must be. Oh, how wrong he was.

"I can bring you some, next time." He offers and Kuroko's lips curl into the tiniest of smiles.

"I'd like that."

"Any preference?"

"Just bring whatever you think is delicious." Murasakibara's lips curl into a broad smile.

"Kuro-chin, that's everything." Kuroko just gives him a knowing look in return. While he certainly likes to eat, Kuroko's portion size is generally tiny; chance is he won't even be able to finish the piece of whatever cake Murasakibara brings him. Which makes this a very elaborate excuse for Murasakibara to indulge himself. Not that Kuroko would ever object to that.

"Maybe we should just go there today and Kuro-chin can pick whatever he likes." Murasakibara offers while preparing the fish. Talking about cake has made him hungry for cake. Kuroko just hums noncommittally, which basically means he's not yet decided on what to do. "They have this super delicious strawberry-vanilla-cream cake." Murasakibara says innocently.

"Let's go after lunch." Kuroko replies immediately. And with that, it's set.

Since they started the day late, breakfast serves for the first two meals of the day. Murasakibara makes extra-large helpings to compensate for that, or rather he makes one extra-large for himself and one slightly larger than average for Kuroko. There still needs to be space for some cake later.

They play a few rounds of Mario Kart after lunch to give the food time to settle. Murasakibara is the only one he can play this game with, Kise gets frustrated way too easily, Midorima is a sour loser and Aomine refuses to even touch the game as he's horribly inept at racing games. Murasakibara doesn't care if he wins or loses, so Kuroko thinks it's just as good as a pastime as any.

"I hate blue shells." Kuroko mutters when he's bombed from first place the third time in a row. "Where is the Super Horn when you need it?" They play online and he has the slight hunch that the one guy from Australia has a grudge on him. Murasakibara comes in last, too occupied with munching his chips than proper driving.

"I could cover you." He offers when Kuroko smashes the A-button a bit too hard when accepting the next race. Kuroko gives him a look, pensive, before he gives a curt not and turns back to the screen to select Rainbow Road.

Murasakibara puts down his chips and sits up straight. His hair falls into his eyes and he takes the time for the game to set up to tie it up into a pony tail. Kuroko is too occupied with glaring at the screen to notice. He'd probably be surprised to see Murasakibara get serious to this extent just for a game of Mario Kart. But there's little Murasakibara wouldn't do if Kuroko is involved.

The countdown starts and both Kuroko and Murasakibara lean instinctively forward. Kuroko manages a swift start, quickly putting some distance between him and his opponents. Murasakibara is right behind him, thwarting any attempt of anyone coming near Kuroko by crashing into them. Easy enough, considering he's the only heavyweight in the race. Still, he manages to stay behind Kuroko in second place throughout most of the race. He can be really fearsome when serious.

Kuroko squints his eyes until they are just slits, while he waits for that telltale sound of an incoming shell. No person should have the luck to get four blue shells in four consecutive games, but there are enough other players around to increase chance.

"Incoming." Murasakibara says from behind him and swerves right into the blue shell's path. The blue shell ignores him. "Ah shit. Sorry, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko presses the A-button down as far as it will go, which makes no difference at all, but the finish line is so close he might just-

Yoshi makes a triple back flip with his cart as the shell hits him right from behind. Kuroko mutters some very nasty curses into his nonexistent beard. Luigi whizzes past him, death stare and all and Kuroko sticks out his tongue at him.

"You should keep going Kuro-chin." Murasakibara says cheerfully and the next moment Luigi is upended by yet another blue shell. Kuroko just stares while his thumbs have already taken up the duty of bringing poor Yoshi over the finish line.

"Where the hell did you get a blue shell in second place?"

"I picked it up when I fell behind in the second lap." Kuroko puts down his controller after denying the next race. The scary thing about Murasakibara getting serous is, well him getting serious and owning just about anything he touches. There's a reason while they usually play coop. Even if the game doesn't offer a coop mode.

Kuroko doesn't even want to know how he managed to fend off all their opponents without using any items. Seriously.

"I'm getting hungry." Murasakibara pulls the band from his hair, letting his long hair fall back into his face. Kuroko side eyes the bag of chips on the couch. Murasakibara shrugs and gets up, reaching out a hand to help Kuroko stand. He's been sitting on his legs for too long and they almost give way under him. He leans against Murasakibara for the time it takes his legs to fully wake up, wincing throughout the whole process. Murasakibara seizes the opportunity to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on top of Kuroko's head.

"Kuro-chin is comfortable." He says with a lazy stretch to his voice.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Mhm." Murasakibara nuzzles his nose into Kuroko's hair. "I am, but I also want to stay like this."

"I think that's a problem. We can't exactly walk like that."

"I can carry you." Murasakibara offers.

"No, thank you." Kuroko replies immediately. It's one thing to occasionally allow Kise to carry him through the house; it's a whole different story to let Murasakibara carry him through Tokyo. Murasakibara hmphs into his hair but lets go either way, but not before pulling Kuroko into a short but sweet kiss.

"Shall we go then?" Murasakibara nods and that's that.

Since Murasakibara doesn't own a driving license and Kuroko hates to drive in a city as busy as Tokyo, they take the train. Kuroko usually doesn't like the stuffiness of public transport, but it's made significantly more comfortable by the fact he's with a two meter giant who generally has a safe zone of about three meters around him. It also most certainly helps that said giant likes to stick close to Kuroko at any times.

Murasakibara leads the way once they get out at Shinjuku station. It's easy enough for him to navigate the crowds and Kuroko just swims in his shadow. The shop is small and tucked away behind a clothes store in a side alley. There are a few chairs and tables grouped in front of the shop, mostly occupied by couples. Through the shop window they can get a glimpse of the delicious goods laid out inside.

The shop has specialized on pastries and baked goods from Europe, namely the German speaking nations as their bread culture is widely superior to anyone else's. Murasakibara doesn't favor bread, the taste and texture is just too weird but the cakes and other sweet goods are in a league of their own.

Kuroko orders the strawberry-vanilla-cream cake to no one's surprise, while Murasakibara orders three cakes at once. And a few more pastries on top. It's not his fault that he just can't decide what he wants. If he could, he would simply buy the whole shop and never leave but that would mean he wouldn't get to see Kuroko again, which is about the worst thing to happen, in Murasakibara's book.

"How do you like it?" Murasakibara asks after Kuroko has taken his first bite. He has already devoured half of his piece of cherry cake, but the stuff is simply too delicious.

"It's good." Kuroko says after he's chewed his bit. "Really good." Murasakibara can't help the warm smile that spreads on his lips.

Kuroko insists on getting cake for everyone so they end up buying whole of a chocolate cake that the clerk insists on being good even after a few days of storage.

Back at home Kuroko puts the cake in the kitchen, reminding Murasakibara that it's not for him to snack on. It's rather late in the day, but since they've just eaten a healthy dose of cake, Murasakibara decides on something light for dinner. Kuroko turns on the television and puts it on a news channel while Murasakibara prepares their food.

The news are a depressing affair as always, so Kuroko to something else when Murasakibara comes in with two plates. He puts the plates down on the small coffee table and sits down next to Kuroko who immediately leans against him. Murasakibara slings an arm around him, pulling him even closer and the sigh that Kuroko lets out is as telling as if he'd said it out loud. That's right; they've barely touched today, except for one brief interlude after the mishap with Kuroko's legs.

Murasakibara rests a hand on Kuroko's cheek and gently tilts his head up. They lock eyes for a moment before he pulls Kuroko in for a kiss. It's tender and soft, more an expression of their feelings than anything sexual. Kuroko's hand sneaks up to Murasakibara's neck, pulling him in even closer. Something warm prods against his lips and Murasakibara lets it in all too willingly.

He puts his hands under Kuroko's legs and lifts him up and into his lap. Kuroko wraps his arms around his shoulders, legs landing to either side of him and it doesn't take long for him to be slightly panting. Murasakibara breaks the kiss eventually, to give Kuroko some time to catch his breath, but mostly to savor the vaguely salty taste of his skin, underlined with that faint note of vanilla that's always there against all the rules of logic.

"Not here." Tetsuya groans, one hand burrowed in the excess amount of hair on Murasakibara's head. He's not sure if he wants to urge him on or stop him. Murasakibara reluctantly retreats from the smooth expanse of skin he'd just began to mark with soft red to look into Kuroko's hazed eyes. "Bed." He just says, and Murasakibara obeys. He lifts Kuroko up into his arms, something he'd usually object to but right now he's too busy latching on to every available part of skin he can find.

Halfway up the stair Murasakibara has to give up. His legs are shaking, not with the effort of strength but with the effort not to give in to Kuroko's ministrations. And then Kuroko licks over an especially sensitive part, right under his earlobe and Murasakibara has to lean against the wall as to not collapse right there.

"Mura-" Kuroko starts but Murasakibara doesn't let him finish. He pushes him against the wall and kisses him in the same motion. It's messy and even a bit forceful but then Kuroko's hand wind into his hair, tugging and pulling and it's all he can do not to fuck him right there against the wall. Kuroko however seems to have exactly that in mind, for his other hand is pretty much focused on divesting him of his shirt.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara's own breath is coming in ragged bursts, his blood is pumping fervently through his veins and he wants… he wants Kuroko so baldy it's almost impossible to form a coherent thought. Kuroko's breath ghosts over his face, hot and moist and he has to turn his head away to ward off the temptation.

"I need you." Kuroko groans, voice hoarse already and he's pushing all the right buttons now he's so close to just losing it. And then Kuroko somehow manages to squeeze his hand in between their bodies and around the bulge in Murasakibara's pants. All air leaves him at once, taking what little sense he maintained with it.

He lifts Kuroko higher, until his erection presses right into the heat of Kuroko's belly. Kuroko's breath is hot against his neck as his fingers hook into his waistband, fumbling until the button pos open. Murasakibara is just as frantic, trying and shifting until he finds a position in which he can hold Kuroko up and touch him at the same time.

Kuroko's legs clamp around him and finally, fucking finally, he has his hands free to do as he pleases. Pulling down Kuroko's pants takes some effort and it almost ends up in disaster when Murasakibara loses his footing, but thankfully the nearby wall averts the crisis. The pants are off though and Kuroko presses his now unclothed lower half against Murasakibara, grinding until his skin is flushed with the pleasure of it.

Murasakibara rubs a hand over Kuroko's ass, shifting him again until he gets the access he wants. Part of him finds the capacity to be immensely grateful for his foresight of carrying a travel-sized bottle of lube with him at any time. Kuroko's cock rubs against his belly, urging him on and on and it takes far longer than it should to slick up his fingers and press into the tight heat awaiting him. Kuroko moans as he enters; a short ragged sound that goes straight down to Murasakibara's cock.

Not that he'd need any more incentive.

He puts his hands under Kuroko's thighs until he can lift him, using the leverage to angle himself deep into Kuroko. It's a strain on his arms, but Murasakibara couldn't have cared less in that moment. All that matters is that he's in Kuroko where he belongs.

Kuroko's finger dig into his back and then he drops a hand and wraps it around himself, squeezing and tugging, just anything to release some of the pressure that's been building, up and up, until he can barely stand it. There's not enough space in between them, his hands gets squished every time Murasakibara thrusts into him, so he just wraps it around his cock and lets Murasakibara's movements do the rest.

He tries to hold on a little longer, tries to drag it out, but it's just too much and Murasakibara's considerable size is not something he can just take and not be affected. It _does_ make a difference, only one that Kuroko pretty much enjoys. Still, he manages fine, until Murasakibara snaps his hips in a slightly rotating motion and the thread that kept together his self control tears right through. He clings on to Murasakibara's shoulders when his orgasm hits him; the world drowns out in white for a moment and everything is lost to the wave that floods through him.

When he comes to, Murasakibara is still holding him up, but he has ceased any movements. Instead he has his face buried in Kuroko's neck, breathing heavily as though he's just run a mile. From the way his shoulders are shaking ever so slightly, Kuroko concludes that he must have come moments after him.

"Murasakibara, you can let me down now", he says. Murasakibara grunts something unintelligible in response, but lets him down either way, albeit the motion is somewhat stiff and very careful. Kuroko, for his part, has to hold on to the wall, as not to fall right down the stairs. He sinks down slowly, sitting in the middle of the staircase and wondering if he's ever going to make it upstairs in this life. He certainly doesn't feel up to it.

"Isn't that cold Kuro-chin?." Murasakibara asks after a while. He's mostly pulled himself together by then, but Kuroko can see from his vantage point that his legs are somewhat unstable too. At least he's not the only one.

"It is." Kuroko agrees, and accepts Murasakibara's outstretched hand. How he has the strength left to pull him up, is beyond him, but Kuroko is all the more glad for it. Together they collect the discarded clothing, well, Murasakibara collects, Kuroko watches and hugs the wall. He doesn't trust his legs to bend properly right now, and he really doesn't want to fall down the stairs head first, or at all.

They take a bath together in Akashi's absurdly large bathtub. It's nice and refreshing up to the point when Murasakibara decides he wants to east Kuroko out, for no better reason than that he can - which is a perfectly good reason, obviously.

Afterwards, Kuroko happily drags himself to bed. It takes up most of his strength and it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep in Murasakibara's arms.


	5. Fridays are surprising

**A/N: **I have to apologize for this chapter, as it was planned to only be a short interlude including Kagami. But it somehow got away from me, and I've obviously been reading too many AoKagaKuro and AoKaga fics recently so it ended up as it is now.

* * *

**~ Friday - interlude**

Fridays are special. Murasakibara's 'shift' ends Friday morning, but Akashi won't be back until later that day. While all of his caretakers have volunteered to keep him company, Kuroko has decided to spend the time - if possible - with his best friend Kagami instead.

He wakes with Murasakibara, and together they change into their day clothes. After a quick goodbye kiss, Murasakibara leaves and Kuroko ventures down into the kitchen, where Kagami is busy with preparing breakfast.

"Hey Kuroko." He greets with a smile, while pouring freshly pressed orange juice into a glass.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko takes his seat and accepts the now filled glass. Kagami then places a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him.

Kagami fills the air with idle chatter while simultaneously destroying enough food to serve a complete soccer team, coach and reserve players and all. Kuroko still finds it astounding that Kagami never gains any perceivable weight. The world is an unfair place, he supposes.

"So, how's your week been?" Kagami puts down his fork and leans back into his chair, obviously very sated and very relaxed. This is some kind of ritual between the two of them. Kuroko gives a short recap of his week and Kagami provides unnecessary commentary.

"I guess Ahomine never learns." He says after Kuroko told him about their venture into fighting games. While they somehow managed to end up in the same professional basketball team, it's only served as fuel to their rivalry, no matter how well in-tune they are on the court. Kuroko still doesn't know why they are on the same team, when all they've ever been interested in was their ongoing rivalry. Well, he supposes, he's going to find out.

"Aomine asked me if I would agree to a threesome with the two of you." Kuroko says, deadpan and with absolutely no personal agenda. Kagami almost chokes on the sip of coffee he just tried to consume. His blush, Kuroko has to admit, is adorable.

Kagami opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He's flustered, certainly, but the real reason why he's struggling with the answer is something else. Kagami wants this, oh god, how he wants this - his best friend and his other best friend/rival. He'd sign up in a heartbeat. The thing is though, he doesn't know if Kuroko is serious right now, or if Aomine was serious or if his admission of his long-burning desire won't throw a wrench into the two most awesome friendships he's ever had.

It shouldn't be a problem really, not with his best friend living in a pretty much polyamorous relationship, _including him_ \- although more as a freelancer than a steady hire, but that's always ever been on Akashi's terms. Which makes it safe territory. Akashi would never ask Kuroko to do something he isn't sure Kuroko wants. At this point, Kagami isn't even sure anymore where his thoughts are actually heading, only that he's kind of in a lockdown and can't make sense of anything.

It takes him a moment to realize Kuroko has pulled out his phone and is dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" He asks with no little amount of foreboding.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko says and Kagami's chin makes a figurative attempt of dropping to the floor. This probably shouldn't surprise him as much as it did, Kuroko _is_ a master in reading people and for all he knows, he just oozed unbridled want. So wait, does that mean it wasn't a joke?

He then has to listen to one half of a very short phone conversation that details the not-conversation they just had and obviously ends up in a very excited Aomine on his impromptu way to Akashi's mansion. One core-feature being the following gem of 'of course, he didn't admit it, who do you think we're talking about', followed closely by 'because _you_ tried to pass it off as a joke'.

Kagami would like to say he isn't nervous, but damn is he nervous.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, this isn't my first threesome."

"That's not what I'm worried about… wait, what?" This probably shouldn't be as big as a surprise as it is, but what? Is that Akashi's bad influence, or did he always have it in him?

Kuroko, for his part, just shrugs. Kagami always had a problem with nerves, he has a bad habit of not sleeping before important matches for example, but, and that's the vital part, when it comes to the actual performance, he always pulls through. So there's no reason to worry.

Kagami slumps down on his chair and buries his face in his hands. Kuroko can hear him mutter under his breath.

They sit like that for a while, until Kuroko has had enough and pokes Kagami into his side, hard enough to make him yelp. Kagami looks up at him and he's obviously expecting another one of Kuroko's motivational and/or incentive comments, judging by the expectant look mixed in with the hurt. He's been far too well conditioned.

"What? Is that all I get?"

"I just felt like doing it. You're an adult now; I can't hold your hand through anything."

"But… but!" Kagami makes some awkward hand gestures as his words fail him.

"Exactly. There's absolutely no problem. And now pull yourself together or do you want Aomine-kun to laugh at you?" And that doesn't just shut Kagami up; it also drives all the confusion out of him. Just in time for the sound of the door opening. Aomine, as all of them, has a key to the front door.

As soon as the sound is heard, Kagami vaults over the table - quite impressive by the way - and starts to pile the tableware onto one haphazard pile in his arms. Kuroko just stares in awe as he flits through the kitchen, cleaning up and putting stuff back into the cupboards and the fridge.

"Tetsu, I sure hope you weren't kidding." Aomine barges into the kitchen, holding one of his shoes still in hands, as though putting it away would have taken too much time. Kagami, who's about to put away the last of the dishes freezes like a deer in headlight. So does Aomine. Kuroko wonders if he didn't overestimate his lights.

"Bakagami, brace yourself. I won't allow you to chicken out." Aomine recovers first, pointing at Kagami with his whole arm. Kagami slams the drawer shut with way too much force and raises his arm to mimic him.

"Ahomine! I'll make you eat those words. Just wait and see."

"Huh? Don't get cocky, Bakagami."

Well, and so on. Notably to say, that neither moves much from his position. Kuroko just shakes his head.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun." He doesn't raise his voice, but he's been friends with the two of them long enough, to know what tone to use to get their attention - even in the midst of a shouting match. Both of them shut up immediately and turn to look at Kuroko, who's still sitting at the table, seemingly unfazed by the turmoil around him. Seemingly, being the key.

"I'll send you both home, if you don't behave." He gives them both a hard look. "Now, would one of you please go ahead and tell me, why we're _actually_ here?" Aomine opens his mouth to say something but comes up short. Kagami clears his throat.

"I just want to say that…" He clears his throat again. "I've had wet dreams about this, since high school." His face is as red as a tomato now, but he only gets about half a second of embarrassment, before Aomine has crossed the room and pulled him into a violent kiss.

"Don't think you're the only one." Aomine growls in between kisses, hand buried tightly in Kagami's hair. "Why do you think I asked for this?"

"Shut up." Kagami grumbles in reply, only to dive right back in to the kiss. Kuroko feels the first tendrils of arousal; just from watching the two of them go at it. He's noticed the chemistry between the two of them early on and always thought it a shame that their rival spirits kept getting in the way. He'd never expected though, that the actual thing would be this hot.

Aomine has Kagami pressed against the kitchen counter, hands roaming all over his body, touching and feeling the skin that's been reserved for Kuroko so far. Kagami is holding his own, one hand pressed firmly against his neck to keep him close, the other splayed firmly on Aomine's ass. Kuroko's own hand suffers from a distinct inch to touch, although he's not sure if he'll be content with just touching himself.

He wants to be there, in between them, while the two of them do everything to please him. Aomine shifts, pushing his arms under Kagami's legs to lift him up on the counter. He steps into the opening and Kagami lets out a deep and delicious groan as Aomine's leg presses against his erection. Aomine uses the opening to latch on to the sensitive skin of Kagami's neck, while simultaneously rubbing his leg in between his thighs.

Kuroko's own erection is painfully pressing against the restriction of his pants and the sight of Kagami dry humping Aomine only adds fuel to the fire. He realizes he's made a sound when Aomine's head snaps around to stare at him, cheeks flushed and lips parted, Kagami behind him isn't much better off. Aomine seems surprised for a moment, as though he's forgotten Kuroko's here but then his lips curl into a feral grin.

"Tetsu." He says, low in his throat. The sound sends a shiver down Kuroko's spine. Aomine shifts again, turning his body halfway to open up space between them. The movement causes Kagami to gasp and press his eyes shut. It's as much invitation Kuroko needs. As soon as he steps into range, Aomine pulls him in for a kiss, sloppy and wild and there are two bodies pressed against him, warm and welcome and it's so much better than he'd expected.

Kagami joins into the kiss, and it's about the messiest kiss he ever had, three people at once trying to get their share and it's all kinds of wonderful. Kagami's breath is hot against his skin as he breaks away, panting and with eyes glazed over, but Aomine doesn't let him rest up much, before he moves his thigh and has him dissolve into a panting mess. Kagami's hand skids over Kuroko's back, unable to do more than hold on to him in his current state.

Reluctantly and with all the willpower her has, Kuroko pulls away. "How about… bed?" His own breath comes in rags and he's barely able to form words. Aomine growls and seems utterly unwilling to give up his position, but his mind is changed when Kagami sags against him, almost causing the three of them to lose their balance and end up on the floor.

"Sofa." He snarls and Kuroko supposes that's good enough. Kagami still seems to have lost most of his brain capacity, so Kuroko takes him by the hand and pulls him along. As soon as they reach the living room, Aomine spins around and pulls Kuroko in for a kiss. The force of it makes Kuroko stumble, and with Kagami still hanging on to his hand it ends up with the three of them tumbling onto the couch.

Kuroko somehow ends up in between the two others, dream position, weren't it for the fact that Kagami _is_ quite heavy. It takes a moment to untangle everything and get into some semblance of order, but it ends up with Kuroko squeezed in between Kagami and Aomine who're once again locked in a heated kiss. Kagami's back in full force, obviously recovered from his temporary out and he makes up for the miss by palming Kuroko through his pants.

"You got lube?" He asks somewhere between enthuses make out session and driving Kuroko nuts with being a damn tease.

Aomine just growls in reply, but pulls out something from his pockets anyway. It's a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube, slightly dented from its time in his pocket. Kuroko is in no condition to comment, not with Kagami squeezing and rubbing him constantly but he should have known that he's not the only one who wouldn't let that slide.

"Strawberry?" Kagami smirks and eyes the bottle in Aomine's hands. "Didn't know you were into kinky stuff."

"Shut up." Aomine grumbles and pulls him into a kiss. Kagami's hand tightens around Kuroko's bulge and he lets out a sound that's something between a moan and a sigh. The sight in front of him and the hand between his legs, it's almost too much and Kuroko has to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on breathing for a moment to pull himself together. He doesn't want to lose it too soon, but that's easier said than done.

And it's time to take matters into his own hands.

"Aomine-kun." Reluctantly, the two of them break apart. Aomine is still smirking, but his skin is a shade darker and Kagami is panting openly, lips glistening wet and eyes hazed over. He holds up his hand, palm up and Aomine needs a moment before he realizes what he wants. He drops the bottle into Kuroko's hand who examines it for a moment before giving it to Kagami.

Kagami's eyes widen and he looks at Aomine, the bottle with the garishly pink colored lube still in the flat of his hand.

"Tetsu." Aomine says; voice so god damn hoarse it's almost too much to bear, but he's more focused on Kagami right now; Kagami who's trying to piece together what's supposed to happen now; what _he _is supposed to do now. And maybe even why.

It's again Aomine who breaks the silence. "How'd you know?" He gives Aomine a look that spells 'it was pretty damn obvious', but Aomine being Aomine just looks at him with an expression that says 'I've got no freaking clue what you want from me'.

Kagami clears his throat, lifting his hand awkwardly. "Are you sure?" He asks, ears a bright red and very obviously embarrassed, for whatever reason. Aomine stares at him for a moment; then swallows audibly. Kuroko can see it in his eyes, his whole posture actually, how badly he wants it, but to Kagami it must be the most oblivious thing. Aomine's practically begging with his body, legs splayed open, front facing Kagami and the way he _looks_ at him. He's parting his lips subconsciously every time he looks at Kagami, and that's been going on for weeks now.

"If you can't do it…" Kuroko starts and as soon as the words are out Kagami's hand closes around the small bottle. Aomine opens his mouth to say something but is immediately silenced by a now very motivated Kagami. And it doesn't seem as though he's planning to be patient either. Kagami pushes Aomine down on the couch, burying Kuroko's legs under him in the process, but he'd be last person to complain in this situation. Somewhere in the tangle Aomine's hand find Kuroko's and they intertwine their fingers as Kagami makes short work of Aomine's clothes.

It's like he's driven by a hunger he wasn't aware he had; every movement is precise and driven to one goal. Kagami splays a hand on Aomine's exposed chest, tanned skin on tanned skin and there's a moment when they lock eyes with each other, something seems to pass between them and then Aomine pulls him in for a kiss, wilder and unrestrained than all the kisses before. Aomine's hand tightens around Kuroko's, as though he's the anchor that keeps him grounded.

Kagami pulls down Aomine's pants, revealing a very obvious and for that matter, very huge bulge. He rubs it through the fabric, gently at first and then rougher until Aomine gasps, turns his head to press his face against the sofa's backrest, breathing closer to moans than anything else. He looks up then, at Kuroko, eyes drawn into a question and Kuroko gives him a nod, small and measured and Kagami's lips curl into a grin.

He grabs Aomine's shoulder and pulls him up, rougher than absolutely necessary but it elicits a groan from the other that very well justifies it. "Come one Aomine, you gotta work for your fill." Kagami coaxes and Kuroko didn't even know he had _that_ in him. Aomine blinks a few times until Kagami loses patience and shoves his head roughly into Kuroko's lap.

"You're not the only one with needs." Kagami enjoys this more than Kuroko had expected, hell he can't even say he predicted this, but it's all for the better when Aomine hastily shoves down his pants and presses his lips on his own bulge. Kagami sinks his hand into Aomine's hair and pushes him down further, giving him little to no control over his movements. Aomine's hands dig into Kuroko's thighs but he's not fighting back against Kagami, instead he tries his very hardest to go along with it.

"Is that all you can do?" Kagami taunts and yanks Aomine's head back. Aomine growls low in his throat, for a moment Kuroko thinks he's angry but then he realizes that it's just about the opposite. He never knew Aomine had this side to him too.

"Watch me." He grounds out between clenched teeth. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Kuroko's boxers and pulls them down in one angry swoop. "I'll make Tetsu come screaming my name." He meets Kagami's eyes over Aomine's head and it's clear that the bastard knows exactly what he's doing. And that's about all Kuroko has time to think before Aomine's mouth closes over his penis.

Aomine has given him head before, but this is fundamentally different. Aomine always liked to play rough, but ultimately he's gentle. But Kagami must have awakened something within him, something that's been dormant so far. He's pulling all the stops, swallowing Kuroko down to the hilt in his first go, fraying his self-control until it's a thin thread close to breaking. And then he does something with his throat, or he thinks it's his throat, but it's so hard to focus on anything right now, it's all Kuroko can do not to just lose it right there.

Kagami's hand is still in Aomine's hair and he's not holding back in yanking him around. Kuroko's mouth falls open, unable to contain his voice any longer and he doesn't even care that he's loud to the point it's almost obscene. The world grows foggy in his vision, everything centers on this one point where Aomine's mouth connects with his body. Red washes into his vision and then something hot presses against his mouth, lips - a tongue and then a hand cradles his cheek, warm and soft, a stark contrast to the rough mouth still working on his erection.

"Kuroko."Kagami whispers, breath hot against his skin, almost unbearably so and he clenches his fingers around Aomine's hand; he can't even remember when he took it back. Aomine makes a sound, maybe he tries to say something, whatever it is, it causes his throat to constrict just lightly around the head of Kuroko's cock and it shoves him over the edge with so much force he almost blacks out.

There's definitely a gap in his perception, since the next thing he remembers is Kagami and Aomine locked into a rather violent kiss, and he has no recollection of how they got there. Not that it really matters.

If he hadn't just orgasmed, Kuroko is sure he'd be painfully hard in a matter of seconds. The kiss is, for lack of a better word, filthy, in all the right ways. Aomine has his hand fisted in Kagami's hair, as though he's trying to get back at him, but Kagami gives just as good as he's receiving.

"If you want a taste of Tetsu, you should try him yourself." Aomine breathes out in between kisses. Kagami just grunts and pulls him back in. Aomine's lips curl into a grin, smothered almost instantly by Kagami who's not one to be outdone that easily.

"How about we give Tetsu a show?" Aomine suggests but is smothered yet again by Kagami, who unceremoniously shoves him down.

"How about you shut up." Kagami's on a roll, he doesn't give Aomine time to react, as he pulls of the last of his remaining clothes. Aomine is rock hard, cock red and swollen. Kagami smirks at the sight of it, and the snarky comment is already on his lips but Aomine beats him to it.

"Like what you see?"

Kagami's eyes cloud over slightly, as though he's just realizing what it actually is he's looking at. He bites his lips, unsure for a moment what to do. He _wants_ Aomine, the feeling certainly isn't new, and he doesn't even want to delve into all the erotic dreams and fantasies he had, but now he doesn't quite know what to do with the feeling. There's just so many ways in which he wants Aomine, and adding Kuroko to the mix multiplies the possibilities into the realm of endless. It's been easy to take the lead earlier; he'd just followed what was basically the main plot of every one of his voyeuristic fantasies. Now that that's been ticked off, he's overwhelmed with the options.

And Aomine's just so freaking hot.

"Aomine-kun, I think you broke him."

"You think? Isn't dumbface his default setting?"

"I'm actually surprised you know the word default." Kagami gives back almost on reflex.

"See, I fixed him." Aomine's grinning, and damn that has no right to look this damn good on him when he's naked. And that's as much as an answer as he could need.

"Shut up, smartass." He pulls in Aomine for another kiss and winds the fingers of his other hand through Kuroko's. "Maybe we should put you back in your place." He offers with a teasing grin, going as low with his voice as possible without breaking his vocal chords and he doesn't miss the slight widening of Aomine's pupils, as the arousal settles in. After all, he knows enough about Aomine to push his buttons, and maybe he should bake a cake for Kuroko at some point for sharing all kinds of information with him over the years.

"And what exactly is my place?" Aomine's brazen attitude is unbroken, even with his pants down and a very obvious erection. But that makes it all the more fun.

Kagami looks at Kuroko who gives them both an appreciative look before he focuses on Aomine. "Aomine-kun." He's quiet, but he commands Aomine's attention as though he has him on a leash. "I'd like you on your knees." Aomine swallows, pupils blown so wide they almost swallow up his irises and Kagami wouldn't even need to see his cock to know that he must be out of his mind with arousal. But then again, he isn't much different.

Aomine gets up on his hands and knees, somewhat awkwardly, since they're cramped in on the couch but none of them cares at the moment. Kagami picks up the lube from wherever it had disappeared to and tosses it to Kuroko. Clearly, he is handing over the reins and it's not just Aomine who shivers in anticipation. There's something heady about having this much control over two men who could very easily overpower him.

But right now, Kuroko is the one in control, and he's not planning on relinquishing it any time soon.

Kuroko takes his sweet time unscrewing the bottle cap, or at least that's what Aomine guesses is going on. He feels somewhat uncomfortable, exposed like that, but there's also that constant heat of Kagami's gaze on him and that shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. But he always had this _thing_ going on with Kagami, born from high school rivalry and then dragged on throughout their college years and then Akashi had stepped in and offered him this job, which was the fulfillment of a completely different dream, but Kagami had never quite faded.

It doesn't surprise him that people can be able to love more than one person; he just never assumed he was one of them.

Something warm brushes over his backside, a finger, a breath, he can't tell without looking. But as soon as he tries to crane his neck, Kagami's there, forcing him back with rough hands, and that's another thing he never expected to be this hot. But Kagami could throw him over his knees and spank him right now, and Aomine has little doubt that he would just come from that. And maybe some other time he gets into how messed up that probably makes him, but right now he's a lot other stuff he'd rather care about.

Kuroko spreads him and pushes something wet and warm against his entrance and Aomine's body, already wrecked and needy, pushes back on its own volition, ignoring completely what its owner's shame induced inhibitions might have to say. Kagami's hand holds his chin, thumb digging into the soft skin under his jaw and he doesn't seem to plan on letting go soon, so Aomine flicks out his tongue to show he's game. Kagami smirks and increases the strength of his grip; enough for Aomine to feel his fingers press on his teeth through his cheeks.

"I think Aomine needs some discipline." He suggests with no small amount of sadistic glee. Aomine never thought he had _that_ in him. Kuroko just hums noncommittally and slips in a finger. The sensation is just barely uncomfortable enough to distract his mind from his raging hard on, and he focuses on the slow in and out of Kuroko's finger, wishing it were Kagami's cock and fearing at the same time he wouldn't last a second if it were.

"You can do the disciplining." Kuroko says a while later, two fingers in and having Aomine in a mess that's short of quivering. He'd have dropped to his elbows already, but Kagami still holds on to his face and he won't give the bastard the satisfaction. Kagami - stupid god damn Kagami who still has his clothes on - gives him that smirk again, lazy and aroused and Aomine's legs start shaking.

Kuroko makes another appreciative sound and pulls out. He would never ever admit that to a living soul, but Aomine feels quite empty after the loss. Like _begging on his knees to be filled again_ empty. Worst is, Kagami looks as though he's banking on just that.

"I bet he would like a firm hand to his ass." Kagami drawls and he isn't even pretending anymore that this is not a game of _let's act as though Aomine's not here_. Kuroko places a hand on his ass cheek, hot and so close to where he wants it the worst right now that Aomine can't suppress a shiver. He moves it around slowly, using enough pressure to create a drag and it's as though he's seizing him up for the spot where it would sting the most.

"How about it?" Kagami leans in, voice a raspy breath over his way too sensitive skin. "What'd you say I paint your pretty little ass red?" Aomine shivers again, it's almost shaking at hits point and he's so desperate; begging doesn't even seem so bad anymore.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko says from behind him, and he must have taken a page from Akashi's book, because his voice brokers no argument. "Kagami-kun has asked you a question."

And that's just unfair, isn't it? Teaming up on him while he's like this. He wants to complain, but what comes out instead is probably the most embarrassingly breathless and needy whine of yes in the history of ever. He doesn't have the time to process though, since the moment the word is out, Kagami has already pulled him up and into a kiss and the intensity of it chases away all the lingering doubts and feelings clouding up his mind. Hell yes, he'd like Kagami to spank him raw while Kuroko watches.

Kagami's fingers dig into his jaw as he angles him right for their kiss, teeth scrap over teeth and it's the most violent from of consensual intimacy Aomine has ever partaken in. It's also among the hottest.

And then Kuroko, that sneaky little bastard, presses his fingers back into him, and it takes him so much by surprise that his carefully maintained control makes a head dive out the window. He comes so hard it feels like a wave crashing into him, heat rolls through him and his ears are filled with a buzz that drowns out all the sounds he might make.

It takes some more dirty talk, some spanking and an excessive amount of foreplay, before Aomine finally gets a cock up his ass, and it's just as awesome as he expected it to be, if not even more so. But that might just be, because it's Kagami who's pounding into his cherry-red ass that's still stinging from his palm, and he's sucking on Kuroko's cock who has his hands buried in his hair and he might have almost cried from the joy of it.

And if Kagami and Aomine end up in a somewhat chaotic but nonetheless passionate relationship outside of Akashi's arrangement, that sometimes invited Kuroko to join in on the fun, then that's a different story.

Kuroko, for his part, decides he loves Fridays, because he never quite knows what will happen.

* * *

**A/N:** And here is where I have to apologize again. This chapter took a while longer than necessary, mostly because I just couldn't stop writing the three of them together. And it will take even longer until the next chapter will be done, since I'll be busy writing my Master's thesis from here on out. Also, the next chapter will not only include the main dish that is Akashi Seijuro, but also the whole weekend (although I might split the chapter into two if it turns out too long), so I'm planning on serving up a nice big portion.

Okay, enough with the food metaphors.

Anyway, I have a lot of stuff to do in the coming weeks, and I don't know how much time I'll be able to squeeze in for writing this fic, but I promise; I will finish it. It just may take a while.


	6. Saturdays are perfect

So this chapter only covers Saturday, another chapter for Sunday will follow at some point. Again, I don't get much writing done atm, so I can't say how long it will take.  
On the bright side, I am almost done with my thesis.

* * *

~Friday ~after

Kuroko takes a nap after Aomine and Kagami has left. The two of them have done their best to exhaust him, and he'd rather rest now than fall asleep on Akashi later. What's supposed to be just a short and refreshing nap turns into Kuroko basically passing out the moment his head hits the pillow, which is not what he intended, but all for the better anyway, as he is woken by the gentle touch of his lover.

No matter how great his week was, nothing could ever hope to replace the feeling that settles in his heart whenever he sees Akashi. It's like the world brightens up, the air seems lighter, but he's long since given up to find the proper words to describe just what exactly Akashi's presence does to him. There simply are no words that could ever do it justice.

Akashi finds him passed out on the living room couch, which is an all too endearing sight. The couch seems to have gone through quite the rough times from the looks of it, but that is a riddle he'll sort out later. He carefully sits down next to Kuroko's sleeping form. The week has worn him out and he feels quite tempted to lie down with him. Instead he gently places a hand on Kuroko's face and rubs his thumb over his cheek.

Kuroko's eyelids flutter and a moment later, he's looking into cloudy sky blue as recognition slowly dawns on his lover's face. His lips pull into a lazy smile, faintly so as Kuroko's emotions always show subdued even when wide awake. Akashi's hand stills and he takes a moment to just look at Kuroko, tries to read in his face what he missed during his absence, tries to regain some of the time he's lost, but of course that's impossible. That's why he hired his old middle school friends, if hired is even the right word. They are the only ones he trusts to give Kuroko what he needs in his place.

"Welcome back." Kuroko says, still with that hidden half smile of his. He's blinking the last sleep from his eyes and the sight is so adorable Akashi can't help but kiss him.

"I'm home." He whispers against Kuroko's parted lips. Kuroko wraps his arms around his back and pulls him deeper into the kiss. A tongue probes entry against his lips and he lets it, welcomes Kuroko after a far too long absence. It starts out chaste enough, lips on lips and then tongue against tongue, but at some point Kuroko's arms around him tighten their grip and Akashi winds his hands into the messy locks of hair. Soon after, Kuroko is already panting, cheeks flushed and more aroused than he should be after this short amount of time and Akashi wonders just what he's been doing.

Kuroko's fingers flutter over the front of his shirt, struggling with the buttons in his effort to open them. Akashi gently catches his hands and stills their movement, breaking their kiss in favor of looking at his lover.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko complains; lips parted as he puffs out the breath Akashi has stolen.

"Tetsuya." Akashi levels, but he can't quite keep the smile from his voice. "I can bend you over the table later and fuck you to your heart's content, but for now, how about you tell me about your week?"

"Akashi-kun, if you want to cuddle, just say so." It's trademark deadpan, but it's a fraction of a second too late to convince Akashi. Kuroko's an expert at hiding his true feelings, but after years spent together, Akashi can read him as easily as a book. So Kuroko's attempt at nonchalance doesn't fool him, although Kuroko can't be faulted for that, he does seem kind of affected.

Akashi smiles warmly at Kuroko and pulls him against his chest. Kuroko lets him and when Akashi nuzzles his nose into his still unruly hair, he even lets out a small sigh of content. They sit like that for a while, Kuroko's breath has evened out and he seems all too happy wrapped up in Akashi's arms. The truth is, Akashi used to jump his lover as soon as he returned from his week of work, which would continue through most of the weekend, as he'd been intent on making up as much lost time as possible. Only, making up lost time with sex only neglected a very essential part of their relationship. And then, one day he had discovered a book about 'the intricacies of growing succulents' on the coffee table, and with that he had suddenly realized that he had no idea what was going on in his lover's life anymore. He had made it his habit then, to spend a quiet Friday evening with Kuroko, making sure they talked about what moved them, what had happened, what they wanted, or even just quietly cuddling and relaxing.

Sex, of course isn't off the table, but that is for later.

"What's for dinner?" Akashi asks, his breath moving a few valiant and upstanding strands of blue hair. Kuroko stays suspiciously silent. "Tetsuya?" Akashi prompts and notes to his slight amusement that Kuroko's ears have turned distinctly red. "Did something happen to the Kagami?" Kagami has found himself a place in their little arrangement, more or less through cohesion, but Akashi's determined his suitability early on, as he a) deeply cares for Kuroko and b) has an even deeper crush on Aomine. And most importantly, he tends to cook dinner for them to eat on Friday. Not even Murasakibara can beat Kagami when it comes to cooking.

Kuroko clears his throat. Kagami, bless his soul, had actually offered to get up and prepare dinner like usual, but since they'd been in a very messy but very comfortable pile of post-threesome bliss and limbs, no one had had the energy or the motivation to untangle enough to let Kagami go. In the end Aomine had convinced them to order pizza. And that's just not something he can admit to his lover. Not that Akashi wouldn't understand the whole threesome gig, he'd probably congratulate Kuroko on finally getting the two idiots together, but he's actually a bit embarrassed that not three hours ago he had so little care in the world he let Kagami rope him into a game of janken to determine who was going to open the door to get the pizza. And then he lost and probably scarred the poor pizza delivery guy for life as he'd forgotten to put on pants.

But, then again, it _is_ Akashi we're talking about.

"We ran into a slight… mishap." Kuroko says. Akashi hums in reply. His chin is a warm and slightly heavy presence on the top of his head and he has yet to find a place he likes as much as Akashi's arms. "It involved Aomine-kun." He can feel Akashi's chin push faintly into his head as he pulls his face into a grin.

"I see." He says and there is no doubt about his amusement. "Was it nice?"

Kuroko's lips curl into an involuntary smile. "Yeah."

Akashi's fingers lace with his. "That's good."

Despite his own exhaustion, Akashi cooks. His skill doesn't come near Kagami, but he's decent enough. Kuroko offers his help and Akashi gratefully accepts. They just prepare a quick stir fry with vegetables and leftover rice but it's delicious all the same.

Neither has the stamina nor the will to stay up much longer after dinner, and after taking a long and relaxing bath together they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

~ Saturday

Kuroko is not a morning person. The same could be said for Akashi, only that a life of waking early had kind of turned that on its head. He still didn't like early mornings, but he had somehow lost the ability to just sleep in. He isn't exactly complaining though, not when as a result, he can lie there in the gentle morning sun with Kuroko's warm body wrapped in his arms and not having to get up and do anything other than relaxing.

He runs a hand through Kuroko's hair, a futile attempt at battling his very serious case of bed-hair. It's a thing of mystery, really, how his hair invariably ends up like the most faithful representation of a birds nest each and every single morning, although Kuroko barely moves while sleeping. Kuroko frowns slightly and then sighs, face relaxing once more as he sinks back into sleep. Akashi pulls him closer and closes his own eyes, in hopes to catch a bit of sleep before the day starts.

Kuroko wakes to lips on his mouth and the distinct sensation of something hard pressing into his thigh. Akashi's breath is warm on his neck, slow and steady, despite the pressure he must be feeling. But that's just how he is. One of his hands rests warm and sure on the small of Kuroko's back, under the shirt Akashi insists he wear, since sleeping naked is bad for your health.

Akashi smiles down at him as he blinks the last of his sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, Tetsuya." He says and kisses him again, firmer this time, now that he's awake.

"You couldn't sleep again?" Kuroko asks in lieu of a greeting. Not that he minds, but he can't help but worry that Akashi's overexerting himself. The worry is short-lived though as Akashi's hand draws lower at the same time he pulls him into another kiss.

"I napped for about an hour after waking up." He murmurs, breath moist against Kuroko's skin. "I got plenty of rest." He says and rolls them around with that effortless ease he seems to have absorbed from birth. It's downright unfair how little effort he has to put into things like this. But it all works out in his favor anyway, because now he's the center of Akashi's undivided attention.

Akashi works his lips on Kuroko's neck, playing all the spots he knows make Kuroko weak. It doesn't take long for Kuroko's body to catch up with the proceedings and soon after he's achingly hard. He puts a hand on Akashi's chest, warm and firm through the shirt he's wearing, but he has no time now for clothes and so he tugs until Akashi relents and helps him get it off. He doesn't get the time though to marvel at Akashi's naked chest, as Akashi goes right back to work on his sensitive spots. And Kuroko has a lot of them.

Kuroko's nail scratch over Akashi's back, leaving thin red lines on his skin as Akashi prods his tongue against his nipples, teases it until it's perked up and hard. He rubs the other between his fingers, until Kuroko's hard pressed to keep all the sounds in. Akashi blows a breath over the nipple he's worked on with his tongue and the cold hit of air sends a shudder down Kuroko's spine. As close as he is, he must be able to feel the frantic beating of Kuroko's heart. He drops one of his hand from its purchase on Akashi's back, puts it on the side of his neck for lack of a better option, on the search for that same heartbeat that thrums through his body.

Akashi sighs against his chest, quiet as a whisper. "Do that again." He says and his breath tickles a low moan from Kuroko's lungs. He rubs his thumb over the space right beneath Akashi's ear and there's that sigh again. Kuroko grazes his nails lightly over the skin and he can feel the shudder running through Akashi with his own body. He tugs at Akashi's arm with one hand and he obliges, moving up to meet him in a kiss. Kuroko doesn't let up until Akashi's breath is as uneven as his own. Akashi has a thing for drawing it out, but that's not what he wants right now.

He wraps one arm around Akashi's neck to hold him in place, while the other sneaks down the lengths of their bodies to close around the bulge in Akashi's shorts. Akashi 's obviously caught by surprise as he lets out a breath that sounds more like a moan and he drops his head to rest on Kuroko's shoulder as he struggles to gather his bearings.

"Tetsuya, I wanted to…" Kuroko steals the breath from him with one well-timed twist of his hand and Akashi's words disperse in the heat of Kuroko's skin.

"I don't want to wait." Kuroko whispers into his ear, his own voice coming throaty but that's just fine. Akashi shudders at the sound of it and Kuroko wonders just how long he's waited before he woke him. Akashi presses his face in Kuroko's shoulder, muffled noises spilling with every tug of Kuroko's hand.

Akashi no longer has the strength to hold himself up, but he doesn't want to collapse his weight on Kuroko, so he drops to the side in some kind of awkward roll, pulling Kuroko halfway with him and they end up sprawled out next to each other.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko says, and there's that hint of need in his voice he only ever gets when he's really desperate.

"Where's the-"

"Top drawer."

Akashi rolls on his other side to dive for the lube. By the time he has gotten it out of its drawer Kuroko has already divested himself of all clothes and rolled on his stomach. Which is as much of an invitation Akashi needs.

He quickly pushes off his own shorts and straddles Kuroko's legs. Kuroko's face is buried in the mattress, but it's not enough to completely muffle the sound he makes when Akashi's cock slides in between his h thighs. Akashi, for his part, has to bite his lips, partly to keep the sounds in but majorly to keep himself from building up too fast and ending up coming prematurely.

"How do you want it?" Akashi asks, sliding a finger down Kuroko's cleft. Kuroko groans something unintelligible in reply, pushing up his hips slightly in lieu of a proper response. Akashi can't help but grin. He can barely hold it together himself, what with the spectacular view sprawled out in front of him, but there's just something irresistible in teasing Kuroko when he's like this. But no matter how satisfying the view of a writhing Kuroko is; Akashi is close to his limit and he definitely recognizes that ultimately it's more beneficial to both of them if he gets going.

Kuroko obviously doesn't want him to go slow, so he doesn't. Akashi takes the barest of time to work him open, just to the point when three of his fingers can slip in easily enough. He pulls out and slathers a generous helping of lube on his erection, before he pulls Kuroko's hips upwards to meet him. Kuroko gasps and presses his face deeper into the mattress, as Akashi slowly pushes past his entrance. Even after all this time, the feeling is still outside any proper description. It's hot and tight for sure, but that's only scratching the surface of it. Having only as much as the tip inside and he already feels overwhelmed.

"Tetsuya." He whispers into the bent of Kuroko's back. The skin under his lips shivers as a moan wrecks through Kuroko's body. Akashi wraps his arms around Kuroko's torso to pull him up against his chest. He places open mouthed kisses on the curve of Kuroko's shoulder blades, while he keeps the slow but steady rhythm of his hips, sinking deeper and deeper until he's slid in completely.

Kuroko's legs quiver under the strain of keeping him upright while Akashi is buried so deeply within him. He wants to bend forward and hide his inflamed face in the covers of their bed, but Akashi's hands are so warm and reassuring on his chest he can't find the will to move. He leans back against Akashi's chest and closes his eyes, lets the feeling of Akashi's heartbeat thrum through his body, perfectly in sync with his own.

Akashi exhales shakily, his arms tighten slightly around Kuroko. They stay like this for a while, Akashi counting his breaths to calm down enough to move without risking to come too soon. Kuroko's attempts of calming his breath fall short however, the position allowing for enough friction on his prostate - minor as it is - to keep his blood pumping.

"Tetsuya, I'm going to move now." Akashi's voice is a hoarse whisper. His arms tremble slightly as he lifts Kuroko up to get a better angle. Kuroko relaxes as much as it is possible in this situation and then Akashi is moving and all his thoughts disperse. He would have collapsed after the first few tender thrusts, weren't it for Akashi's arms around his chest and Kuroko's every effort to hold his own weight is thwarted by yet another well-angled upwards thrust.

"Akashi-kun." He moans, and he thinks there is something he wanted to say but the words get lost when Akashi suddenly leans them forward and thrusts in deeply in the same motion. And then Akashi stills, holding them both up with pure upper body strength, Kuroko's hands just shy of reaching the covers.

"Tetsuya, you know what to call me." He murmurs with that soft undertone of disapproval, he only ever gets when they're like this. And Kuroko failed to call him by his given name. Part of Kuroko is aware that it's not so much forgetfulness, but rather that small flip his stomach does, whenever he hears that voice.

Kuroko bites his tongue. Akashi is not moving, but he's fully sheathed and the tip of his cock is pressing against his prostate and he just wants him to move again. He knows of course what he needs to do, but he doesn't quite trust his voice right now not to shake and even after all this time, it's still kind of embarrassing.

Akashi's hand splays over his chest and he carefully lowers them down until Kuroko is able to reach the bed with his hands. He's still not moving but he runs his other hand down Kuroko's body, leaving a trail of warmth behind that fuels the heat in his lower region.

"What do you want me to do?" Akashi noses his shoulder blades, breath uneven, but his voice betrays little. "Come on, Tetsuya. Talk to me."

Kuroko sucks in a shaky breath; his entire body is quivering with need.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Move." Kuroko finally says, but it comes out so much a moan, he doubts Akashi understands. Akashi's hand stills millimeters above his cock, a burning warmth that drives Kuroko crazy. "Move," he repeats, louder this time. And then, "Seijuro."

He can feel Akashi's smirk, pressed against his shoulders and then Akashi pulls out, almost to the tip and snaps his hip forward so hard it almost throws Kuroko off. He barely has the time to recover from that before Akashi's hand closes around his cock, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts, and it takes an embarrassingly small amount of time for Kuroko to come. He spills all over Akashi's hand, breath ragged and vision blurry with the force of it.

Akashi slows down his rhythm, but keeps rocking, slowly and gently as not to hurt Kuroko. His lips have latched on to Kuroko's shoulder and he places kisses and soft bites all over his skin, and even though he's just come, the contact still sends tingles through his body.

It takes a few more slow thrusts, before Akashi tenses up and shudders through his orgasm; grip tightening around his lover until he's spilled all of his seed. Akashi is quite during sex, voice barely rising above a sigh, except for when he comes. It's a groan so loud it could as well be a scream, the low sound resonates through Kuroko's body every time, setting his blood to a low simmering heat, no matter how spent he is.

Akashi collapses after his orgasm, ending them both in a pile on the bed, with Kuroko too exhausted to try and hold them both upwards. "I love you so much." Akashi breathes into the sweaty skin on Kuroko's back.

Kuroko closes his eyes as the emotions well up in him. Sometimes he thinks, he'll never get used to the strength of emotions Akashi causes in him. To that overwhelming feeling of bliss and happiness; there are days he thinks, it'll drive him mad. There are days when he doubts he can come up with anything that comes even close to equaling Akashi's feelings.

"Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi says gently. His face is still flushed red, and his skin is covered with a thin sheen of sweat, but despite his post-orgasm exhaustion he's focused completely on Kuroko and his well being.

No, Kuroko thinks, he might never be able to equal the depth of Akashi's feelings, simply because Akashi's heart is so much bigger than his own. But that doesn't mean he cares for him any less. He laces his fingers with Akashi's and squeezes gently. "I love you." He says to the blank white ceiling. "Seijuro." The sound Akashi makes is so sweet it makes Kuroko's heart soar.

They somehow managed to take a shower separately. Akashi went in first, allowing Kuroko a few more minutes of rest before, it's his turn. Akashi goes and prepares breakfast while Kuroko takes his shower, and they meet again in the kitchen. Akashi has laid out a pamphlet next to Kuroko's breakfast plate - scrambled eggs and bacon - and Kuroko reads it while he eats his food.

"What do you think?" Akashi asks with that soft smile that says he knows exactly what Kuroko's thinking.

Kuroko puts the pamphlet down and gives Akashi a questioning look. "Gero Onsen?"

Akashi beams at him. "It's time for the Gero-onsen-matsuri."

"That is a terrible waste of…" He stops himself before he can finish that sentence. Of course it's a waste of resources; Akashi knows that very well himself. But that's not what this is supposed to be about. Akashi's face falls just slightly and he reaches out to take the pamphlet back. Kuroko snatches it back before he can reach it.

"I like it." He says and that's not even far from the truth. He's somewhat weak against hot springs, but that never kept him from enjoying them. And he has a lot of fond memories from his school days, when they would go and visit a nearby onsen after training camp.

Akashi smiles warmly. "The car is ready whenever you are." And that's a bit surprising really, since Akashi usually would take the plane for this distance. Akashi must have read his thoughts, because he tilts his head slightly and says, "I know you don't like to use the jet for small distances."

"Are you going to drive?"

"No, Chihiro will. I plan to make out with you on the back seat the whole ride." Kuroko's feels his face heat up so he fakes a sudden interest in his orange juice. Akashi doesn't give away if he noticed, neither gives he any indication that he was joking.

It will be an interesting journey, no doubt.

Akashi was halfway joking as it turns out. They spend a good portion of the ride kissing and cuddled close together, but that's as bad as it gets. He wouldn't put Kuroko in any embarrassing situation and Mayuzumi deserves more than playing taxi for a couple of sexaholics. No matter how easy it is to forget that he's actually there.

Other than that, the drive is unspectacular and Kuroko spends it napping, head resting on Akashi's shoulder while he works through some business. It's not the most comfortable position for either of them, but they spend too much time apart to really care.

Eventually Akashi closes his notebook and drops it on the seat that's supposed to be Kuroko's, but he's moved onto the middle seat as to be closer to Akashi. Akashi wraps his arm around Kuroko's warm form and pulls him closer. He buries his nose in Kuroko's hair, taking a deep breath to inhale that impossible vanilla-scent that clings to Kuroko no matter what.

Kuroko wakes shortly before they reach Gifu and Akashi pulls him into a sweet but chaste kiss. "Rest well?" He asks after.

"Yeah." Kuroko says, voice still soft with sleep.

"You sleep way too much." Akashi says, but he can't hide his fondness.

"On the contrary." Kuroko says evenly. "You don't sleep enough. It's bad for your health."

"I proxy-sleep through you." Akashi says and Kuroko raises his eyebrows.

They're interrupted by Mayuzumi clearing his throat. They've arrived at their destination. Mayuzumi has pulled the car up in front of a cozy looking ryokan surrounded by ancient trees. It's built in traditional wooden style, making it somewhat stand out in the midst of all the modern steel and concrete buildings that make up most of the other hotels.

Akashi insists on opening up his door for him, although it requires Kuroko to wait patiently until he has rounded the car. But Akashi reaches out his hand to help him out and he's smiling that small sort of smile he's exclusively reserved for Kuroko, so who is he to complain? Akashi pulls him directly into his arms and kisses him, taking his sweet time, tongue and all.

Mayuzumi in the meantime pulls their luggage from the trunk, unperturbed by the public display of affection his boss and his lover currently engage in. He's used to worse, and also he gets to spend the weekend at an expensive onsen resort on his boss' payroll; there is literally nothing wrong with this picture. Except for the suitcases, they don't look wrong, but they are way too heavy for whatever a couple could have planned for an impromptu hot spring weekend vacation. It's moments like this that he wishes Nebuya would show up and put his muscles to good use for a change.

Akashi reliefs him of half of his burden after thoroughly disheveling Kuroko, leading the small party up to the front entrance of the hotel resort. Mayuzumi lagging behind for a few moments, to instruct the valet that had appeared from his small booth nestled hidden between two oak trees. Inside awaits them a lobby held in that very rarely achieved well balanced combination of luxurious and comfortable while pulling of the feeling of just walking into a cozy mountain cabin.

They are greeted by a smiling lady behind the receptionist counter. Akashi slaps a business card on the counter, returning her smile, although much less reminiscent of a tooth paste commercial. The woman quickly files their data into the system and produces two keys hanging from what looked like wooden chips with the room numbers burned in. The whole thing takes less than ten seconds.

Less than a minute later they are walking down a wooden walkway that spans one side of the rectangular main hotel building. Since this is an onsen resort, and since there is always a huge demand for rooms with built-in hot springs, the hotel spreads sideways rather than upwards. The result is endless walkways with so many intersections and cross sections, not to mention a less than intuitive labeling system for the rooms, that it's all too easy to get lost. Like in a real forest, only with more ponds and stone gardens. The view, Kuroko has to admit, is spectacular, especially when they pass what seems to be a scalding hot sulfur spring that gives off clouds of pearlescent steam.

Akashi on the other hand seems to have no problems maneuvering the complex labyrinth of walkways. "You have been here before, haven't you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks after they cross a bridge spanning over a koi pond. Kuroko is no expert but some of the fishes swimming their lazy circles beneath them seem like they'd made a small fortune.

Akashi chuckles quietly. "Never personally, but Reo was so kind to provide me with a detailed description." He stops in front of a large door that leads into a small secluded building surrounded by a beautiful garden. Kuroko can see a tea house in the distance and more steam clouds that indicate more hot springs. A bamboo fence secludes an area to their left, which seems to house the public bath of the hotel.

Inside is a mixture of Japanese tradition with all the comforts of modern architecture. The bedroom contains a western style bed, but there is also a small tatami mat room with a futon cabinet. There is a large bathroom, complete with shower and bathtub, but considering the adjacent outdoor area, hot spring and all, Kuroko doubts they'll use it.

Mayuzumi drops off Kuroko's suitcase, before he retreats to his own room somewhere in the common section of the hotel. Kuroko can't help but think that they could have just let him stay in their room, what with all the unnecessary space and everything, but he's also kind of glad that they don't. He gets along with Akashi's Rakuzan friends turned employees, but there will always be that small nagging feeling of envy that they've been privy to a part of Akashi's life that's closed off to him.

It's a small voice of discontent, but Akashi picks up on it nevertheless. "Are you mad I brought Chihiro?" His voice is gentle but with an edge of worry and immediately Kuroko feels bad. He knows his fears are foolish, but it's been so long, the response has become conditioned.

"No, of course not." He gives Akashi a smile that comes way easier than he expected. "He just reminds me of your tyrant days. I don't particularly like to be reminded of that."

Akashi's eyes dance with slight amusement as he steps closer, but the worry is completely gone now. "Good." He says and his voice has dropped just into that range of frequency that sets Kuroko's blood tingling. "I'm glad." Akashi's smile is, for lack of a better word, dazzling. "I'd hate to have him fired. He's a good assistant." He's close now, speaking directly into Kuroko's ear and his words send shivers down his spine, despite their questionable content.

"You wouldn't do that." Kuroko says flatly and Akashi chuckles.

"Of course not. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone as capable as him these days?"

"I'm glad to know I'm that high up in your priorities."

Akashi's hand ghosts over his cheek, before it comes to rest on the bend of his neck. "You're my highest priority, you're my everything." He whispers, right before he kisses him. It's sweet and gentle, but it contains so much of Akashi's emotions it makes Kuroko's head spin.

"Akashi-kun is cheesy." Kuroko says once they break the kiss up, but the words don't come out as flat as he intended. His voice definitely shows signs of being affected. Akashi rubs his thumb over the nape of Kuroko's neck and gently bumps their foreheads together.

They stay like that for a while longer; just relishing the fact they're here together.

That is until Kuroko decides they've wasted time long enough and he starts fidgeting. Akashi pulls back with a soft laugh on his lips and takes Kuroko's hand. "Let's go change and visit the festival." He offers, but doesn't wait for Kuroko's reply, before he pulls him along to their neatly stacked suitcases.

"Change?" Kuroko inquires, confused. They're dressed perfectly fine, why the need to change?

The answer lies neatly folded on the top of Akashi's suitcase.

Kuroko stares with no little amount of surprise at the pair of kimonos Akashi pulls from his case. He didn't even know Akashi had gotten him a kimono. He carefully reaches out a hand to touch the garment Akashi is holding out to him. It's soft and cool to the touch, silk probably, the color a bluish kind of grey, with swallows and lilies mingling on the expensive fabric.

Akashi's has a rusty red color and is printed with chrysanthemums and bright yellow birds that are reminiscent of phoenixes. Suspicion dawns on Kuroko.

"Did you custom order these?" Akashi just smiles and Kuroko feels a rush of warmth in his chest. It's one of those unnecessarily expensive gifts, but he knows how much thought Akashi put into it. It's not just the symbolism but also the occasion. Kuroko's mentioned once that he'd like to go to a festival with Akashi, traditional and all, but he'd never thought Akashi would come through like this.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's worried voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he realizes with a start that he's crying.

"I'm sorry." He says and his voice comes out wet. "I'm just so happy, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's expression is soft and he gently pulls the kimono from Kuroko's hand and puts it down. He rests a hand on Kuroko's cheek, rubbing at his tears, but somehow that makes it worse. It's moments like this when he feels the most like he'll never be able to match up to Akashi's feelings. Akashi is not exactly the jealous type, but it must be hard for him to leave Kuroko in the hands of others while he's busy at work, but he does it anyway, because he knows how much Kuroko hates loneliness. And yet he never stops giving.

"You know this is nothing, right?" Akashi's thumb has stilled, but his hand remains warm against the cool wetness of Kuroko's cheek. "You don't have to keep tally." It's amazing, truly, how well Akashi can read him.

There's so little he can give, except for his company, so Kuroko says the one thing that's on his mind right now. "I love you." Akashi's face softens impossibly into a look of pure happiness and he just looks at Kuroko as though he's the most precious thing on the planet.

There is little doubt in Kuroko's mind right now, that to Akashi he is.

Akashi helps Kuroko into his kimono after he has calmed down. He's a bit surprised that the kimono does indeed fit, but it's not that he changed that much since that time Akashi had him a suit custom fit. And that despite how much his food intake has increased ever since he got into an open relationship with a crazy good hobby cook and a professional chef.

"How do you like it?" Akashi asks after he's tightened the obi around his waist. Kuroko stares at himself in the mirror. He's a bit of the odd picture, all dressed up in a fancy kimono, next to casual Akashi with his loose shirt and dark jeans. But aside from framework, he does look good. The thing with brightly colored hair is that it tends to clash easily with clothing colors, but Akashi wouldn't make such an obvious mistake. It's a nice color that doesn't overshadow him, instead it brings out his natural charms, even if he says so himself.

Kuroko runs a hand over the smooth fabric, drops it to his side and laces his fingers with Akashi's. "It's beautiful." Akashi smiles at him through the mirror, eyes warm with feelings. He doesn't say anything, but Kuroko knows him well enough to guess his thoughts.

"What?" Akashi asks softly, raising his hand to smooth a strand of Kuroko's hair from his eyes. Something must have shown on his face.

"I want to see Akashi-kun in a kimono." Kuroko replies with the tiniest hint of a smile. Akashi chuckles, shaking his head softly.

"Alright. If Tetsuya asks me that nicely, I can't refuse, can I?"

Kuroko blows out a puff of breath in a forego of a laugh. There's really nothing he wants to say to that and Akashi knows it. He quickly changes; putting his kimono on with so much ease it would spark Kuroko's envy if he so much as cared about any person's given kimono skills. As it is, someone has to be able to put on traditional clothing, he's just glad it isn't him.

It's no surprise that Akashi strikes a dashing figure in his perfectly tailored kimono. Kuroko says as much and earns another soft smile and a kiss in return. He holds out his arm to Kuroko with a smile. "Shall we?"

Akashi leads them out of the room and through the hotel area. They follow a throng of people; all dressed up similar like them, as they walk down the trodden path that winds through the small forest surrounding the hotel and onto the main streets of Gifu. He places a protective but probably unnecessary hand on Kuroko's interlocked with his arm. The streets are already full of people and he can hear the sound of drums from further down.

It's still early, only just beginning to set on late afternoon, and the festival's official opening parade won't be until much later but streets are already teeming with guests. Kuroko gives him a knowing look, but doesn't object to the hand that covers his.

"Do you want to get some food?" They didn't eat since breakfast and he doesn't even want to think about the lecture Kagami would give him if he knew he had let Kuroko go without food for the better part of a day.

"Yes." Kuroko says absently. His eyes are rapidly scanning the crowd, a force of habit he never quiet managed to shake. Akashi gently squeezes his hand and Kuroko blinks slowly, as though he's waking up from a long dream. This sometimes happens. Kuroko is so used to analyzing people that he sometimes gets lost in it, pulled in by all the people around him, the people and all the stories they carry on their sleeves.

Kuroko looks at him, vaguely confused and Akashi pulls him close against his body to give him as much comfort as he can. "Food?" He repeats and Kuroko nods slowly. Akashi leans to whisper into Kuroko's ear. "Focus on me, if it's too much for you." It's not so much the words, but the close proximity that does it for Kuroko. He shivers slightly as Akashi's breath skims over his earlobe and the ringing in his ears from all the information subsides. It rarely ever happens anymore, but new places with lots of unfamiliar impressions still throw him off balance.

Akashi pecks a quick kiss to Kuroko's temple, before he leads him down the street. There are lanterns hanging from every tree and lamp post, but since it has yet to get dark, none of them are lit. There are multiple festival sites strewn throughout the cities, Akashi stirs them to one of the smaller, more hidden ones. They reach a small plaza, built around a crystalline salt formation that vaguely resembles a human. There are only a few booths here, but the atmosphere is just as cheerful as everywhere else.

Akashi offers to get them food, while Kuroko rests on a nearby bench but Kuroko gives him such a flat and disapproving stare, that he shelves that idea as soon as it's out of his mouth. It's not that he thinks Kuroko is weak and needs the coddling, but rather that he has the overwhelming wish to take care of Kuroko in every possible way. Kuroko is the most precious thing in his life after all.

Kuroko winds his hands with his, giving him one of his small hidden smiles, as though he's read his mind. Akashi squeezes his fingers.

"What about takoyaki?" He offers as they pass the first stall.

Kuroko gives him a flat look. "It's too hot for takoyaki." Akashi can't really argue the point. It is kind of hot to wear a kimono in the middle of summer.

"Okonomiyaki?"

Kuroko hums but pulls him along.

Akashi lets him, even though it leads to them passing the row of stalls twice, before Kuroko finally comes to a decision. He's not really surprised when Kuroko pulls him to a stall offering crepes. It is the perfect solution though; there's sweet, there's savory, there's a mixture of the two, simply put; there's everything.

Kuroko takes one, predictably, with vanilla flavor, so Akashi opts for something savory, french cheese and mushrooms. After, Akashi gets them a daifuku each and Kuroko even manages to find a stall that sells milk shakes.

Akashi watches as he takes his first sip. Usually he gets this somewhat dreamy and happy expression when he drinks one of his maji shakes, but this time it's slightly different.

"I think, this is with real vanilla." Kuroko's eyes are slightly wide and he carefully, very carefully takes another sip. This time he delivers a perfect imitation of a pretentious wine connoisseur. He blinks two times and swallows, before wordlessly handing the cup over to Akashi.

He takes a sip and rolls it around on his tongue. Akashi never had been one for sweets, so he isn't really an expert on stuff like this, but he did sample genuine vanilla spicing at some point in his life. Which is to say, he still can't tell if this vanilla is real.

Akashi flips off the cap and checks the liquid inside. "It is real vanilla." He concludes and hands the shake back.

Kuroko takes it with a slight frown. "That's cheating, Akashi-kun."

"Well, my taste buds simply aren't as refined as yours."

"Please don't make absurd jokes." Kuroko deadpans and goes back to his vanilla shake. Akashi smiles and hooks his arm in Kuroko's elbow.

"Come on, the parade will start soon."

The sun is setting behind the horizon. They have been floating with the crowd for quite a while now and as the sun sinks out of view, the sound of drums starts up in the distance.

"Parade?" Kuroko inquires and tries to look over the heads of the many people obscuring the view down the road.

"Yes. Every year at the Gero-onsen-matsuri festival there is a procession with dragons and a shrine. I've heard there even is a samba parade." The last one might just have been one of Mibuchi's bad jokes however.

Kuroko's eyes light up unsurprisingly at the word dragons. The crowds coalesce, as the sound of drums comes closer. Akashi and Kuroko follow the sway as the people move to either said of the road to make way for the parade to come. An expectant silence falls over the crowd, only interrupted by drums and faraway cheers.

They actually hear the dragons before they see them. There must be a sound machine involved or something, because the procession is heralded by loud roaring and growling and then the first dragon comes into view. It's not as huge as Akashi expected but it's still impressive. It's made of paper or something similar, carried on sticks by a bunch of half naked men who also carry fire spitting torches.

Cheers follow the procession as more and more dragons come into view, dancing on their sticks and roaring as flames spout from hidden contraptions in their mouths. Kuroko's hand tightens almost imperceptibly on his elbow. His face is stoic as usual, but there is a small smile tugging on his lips and the firelight reflecting in his eyes gives him a supernatural vibe. Akashi finds he's more entranced by the sight of the man next to him than the dancing and coiling dragons.

He pays little attention to the rest of the parade, too absorbed by the play of darkness and firelight on Kuroko's face - and by the simple joy that shows in his eyes.

He truly is lucky.

They follow the procession in a throng of people. The lanterns hanging from trees were lit now, dipping the night in the mellow light of candles. After they lose sight of the last dragon's tale, Akashi pulls Kuroko out of the crowd and into a quieter side road. He's been wanting to kiss Kuroko for the longest time now, and he finally decides it's time.

Kuroko sinks against him, soft and pliant and all too willing to return the kiss. Akashi rests a hand above Kuroko's obi and uses it to nudge him closer. Kuroko's hands tighten on his arms and his lips fall open with a soft moan. Akashi slides his other hand to the nape of Kuroko's neck, angling his head , so he can get a better reach into his mouth.

The crowd bustles past them, unheeding of their slow and passionate moment.

They break apart. Kuroko's cheeks are flushed faintly, Akashi's eyes are dazed even fainter.

"How about we go back and try our indoor spring?" Kuroko's eyes are shaded in the dark of the night, but the jump of his breath speaks more than enough."It's still early." Akashi trails a finger over the bent of Kuroko's lips. They are still wet from their kiss and Kuroko's eye lids flutter as he lets out a soft little sigh.

"You're bad with hot springs." Akashi says with a soft smile.

Kuroko's eyelids twitch faintly and he pulls himself together to give Akashi a disapproving look. "Then you shouldn't have brought me here."

Akashi's smile widens and he leans in for another kiss. "Maybe it's all part of my plan." He winds his hand in Kuroko's and pulls. "Let's go." Kuroko lags a moment, before he catches on and hurries after Akashi.

They dive back into the bustle of the main streets, illuminated by lanterns and firelight. It's unfair, Kuroko muses, how well the colors harmonize with Akashi natural fiery affinity. It's like he's added a magical layer of glamour to his already overwhelming presence. But no matter how elevated and out of reach Akashi might seem at times, he'll never ever let go of Kuroko's hand.

He's earned that knowledge the hard way, so he just grips Akashi's hand tighter and catches up to him. Akashi's smile is dazzling.

Lanterns line the paths that wind through the hotel's garden. They're a bit redundant, and Kuroko can't honestly say he hasn't grown tired of the overdone light imagery set, but the evening's really nice otherwise and he won't let a bunch of brightly decorated paper lanterns ruin it. Of course it's hard to let anything get on his mood, when he's together with the love of his life. And Akashi's focus is entirely on him, not deterred at all by lantern decorations.

Akashi opens the sliding doors for him and holds on to his arm while he toes off his sandals. If anything, Akashi is even fussier than Kise, but he's doing it in a more subtle and unobtrusive way. And Kuroko finds himself more inclined to let him do as he pleases, but then again, this _is_ Akashi Seijuro and some things simply don't change.

But letting Akashi have his way, almost always pays off.

Kuroko follows Akashi into the bedroom where they plan to take off the kimonos.

"I suppose I should warn you, I do entertain a fantasy where I have you while wearing these." Akashi drags a hand down the folds of Kuroko's kimono and drops to his knees in front of him, fingers tangling in the smooth silk of his obi. He's always known to play a perfect scene.

Kuroko quirks the faintest of smiles. "Maybe we should leave that for tomorrow?"

Akashi pauses in the process of unwinding his obi. His look is quizzical but then his lips pull into a smirk. "What is it with you today? You are rarely this demanding." Even in the dimness of the ambient bedroom light, Kuroko can see the warmth in Akashi's red eyes. Sometimes he still reminisces how odd it is to see the same warmth that was amiss in one perfectly golden eye, in two flaming reds.

That thought is maybe what inspires his response. "I missed you."

A shadow passes over Akashi's face, regret and guilt. "I know." Akashi's still kneeling, but he stops in his efforts to open the folds of Kuroko's kimono to look up at him. No matter how much Kuroko loves his surrogates, they will never make up for the real thing. And Akashi knows that.

Kuroko foregoes the apology on Akashi's tongue by putting his index finger on his lips. Akashi's eyes widen, but his lips pull into a soft smile.

"You're making more than up for it." Kuroko says and then Akashi is back on his feet and kissing him. The process of gentle undressing is forgotten as Akashi shoves the garment from his shoulders, expensive fabric rumpling to a heap on the floor. Akashi winds his fingers in Kuroko's hair as he parts his lips with his tongue. Kuroko lets him in without a fight, instead welcomes him with his own tongue until they're locked in a messy and passionate kiss.

Kuroko scrambles his hands down Akashi's sides, pulls at the obi that won't budge and earns a soft breathy chuckle against his lips. Strategically, it's safe to say he screwed up. Akashi has full access to his naked body, while he himself is effectively covered by the smooth yet unyielding fabrics of his kimono. And Akashi, being the man that he is, takes unrestrained advantage of that.

He pushes Kuroko back until he's leaning against the clothes' cabinet. Akashi puts a warm hand on the nape of his neck and kisses him again. His other hand trails down Kuroko's back, leaving goose bumps in its wake. He licks over Kuroko's lips and then pushes in to tangle their tongues. Kuroko's breath comes in puffs and he feels dizzy with the warmth that floods his system.

And of course, Akashi doesn't give him the opportunity to catch his breath. He slides the hand from his neck down his chest, makes a short detour to rub both his nipples into hardness, before he drops down to his knees again. Kuroko vetoed loincloth underwear, so he's still wearing his boxers, but Akashi wouldn't be stopped by either.

The air inside is warm, but Kuroko still feels a faint shiver as his groin is exposed. Akashi opts to ignore it for now, as he kisses the inside of Kuroko's thigh, right at the joint of hip and leg instead. Kuroko shivers again, but this time for different reasons. Akashi's lips are warm and he makes liberal use of his tongue as he trails lines of heat over Kuroko's skin.

Akashi takes his sweet time teasing him. He's paying close attention to every inch of skin surrounding, but stays clear of the area Kuroko really wants him to pay attention to. Kuroko's hard by now, without Akashi ever laying an actual hand on the area of effect.

"I thought we were going to take bath?" Kuroko's voice comes out irregularly, more so than he would have liked. Akashi pauses in his current endeavor to make him squirm by simply licking the dip of his navel. One hand is firmly planted on his left thigh, thumb resting in the crease of his legs, only millimeters away from where his balls hang heavily and looks up.

"I have to make you dirty first, don't you think?" He has a devilish smile on his lips and he applies the tiniest amount of pressure to the base of his cock with that maddeningly misplaced thumb.

Kuroko's air leaves him in a whoosh and what little strength he's retained in his legs drains away as Akashi finally, _finally_, puts a hand on his erection. It's just a soft stroke of a finger though, before Akashi has to catch Kuroko as his legs give way under him. It's a small miracle, really, that he didn't come from that.

"Are you alright Tetsuya?" Akashi went down to the floor with him and is now supporting most of his weight. Kuroko's skin feels hotter than it should and his entire body seems flushed. He's worried all of a sudden that he might have gone too far with the teasing.

Evidently he hasn't, when Kuroko pulls him into a heated kiss only moments later.

"Don't stop." Kuroko breathes against the clash of their lips, but to Akashi it sounds more like a moan. He's not inclined to ignore Kuroko's plea. Akashi reaches behind himself to undo his obi, while he pulls Kuroko in with the other. He pushes his tongue into Kuroko's welcoming mouth and earns another moan in response. The plan had been to take it slow, but now Akashi can't find the will to go through with it. Not when Kuroko's hands are pushing under the folds of his kimono, impatient and unwilling to wait any longer.

Blunt nails scrape over his chest, the moment the obi is off and the kimono falls open. Kuroko doesn't waste time in conquering each freed centimeter if skin that is freed with his hands first and then with his tongue as he attacks Akashi's chest. Akashi gives back as good as he gets.

Soon they're a heaving mess on the floor, Akashi's kimono bunched up even worse than Kuroko's but neither can really say he cares. Kuroko is on top of Akashi, legs to either side of him and his erection is a heavy and hot weight on his stomach. His own is just as hard, but still confined by his underwear. Kuroko has a hand splayed on his chest, finger tips just shy of his nipples and he's using the other to tease the bulge in his briefs.

There's no denying it that Kuroko is, for lack of a better word, horny.

"Akashi-kun, may I enter you tonight?" Kuroko has the habit to fall into even more formal speech when he's single minded on something profane, but that's not what Akashi's focusing on now. His heart jumps in his chest, sending shivers of heat and anticipation through his body. Kuroko seldom feels inclined to be the active part, if he does, Akashi knows something special is in store.

His voice predictably fails him as he tries to give a reply. Which is a reply all in itself.

Kuroko's eyes gleam with a knowing shimmer and he squeezes Akashi's erection once before standing up. Akashi follows him to the bed and lets Kuroko push him down onto the soft cover. Kuroko makes a quick detour to their suitcases and retrieves the bottle of lube Akashi had put in one of the outer compartments, in expectance of this or a similar outcome. He tosses the bottle on the bed next to Akashi and retakes his position, straddling his hips.

Just like Akashi, Kuroko is not interested in taking his time. He shoves down Akashi's briefs in the same motion he uses to kiss him and from there it's only seconds before his hands have hit their mark. Akashi surrenders immediately.

Akashi fists his hands into the sheets and lets Kuroko take over for the both of them. Kuroko strokes his cock a few times, uncharacteristically hard for him, but it's the exact thing Akashi needs right now. He's panting harshly, blood zinging with fire and liquid pleasure and he's so close to bucking his hips into Kuroko's touch. In the end he does it simply to provoke Kuroko into a reaction.

Kuroko does not disappoint. He digs the fingers of his other hand into Akashi's hips as a clear warning and Akashi is well tempted to test his limits. He doesn't get to it though, as Kuroko flicks his hand and Akashi is too busy riding the wave of bliss that rolls through his body. When he comes down again, Kuroko's already moved to kneel between his legs and is about to take him in his mouth.

Akashi's eyes fall closed as that warm, wet heat envelops him.

Kuroko swallows him down on his first go. Akashi can't hold back the moan that falls from his lips, nor can he hold back the involuntary bucking of his hips. This time Kuroko's reprimand comes in form of teeth grazing over his cock, gently still, but with a careful edge of warning. It sends bolts of sizzling hot lightning through his veins.

Kuroko pulls back slightly, closing his lips around the head and pushes, blunt and exquisite pressure. Heat draws his balls tight and he can feel his climax nearing, built up by the steady pressure of Kuroko's lips and tongue.

"Tetsu…" Akashi's breath comes out in loud short gasps and he can't quite wrap his tongue around Kuroko's name. He tries to pull back, but considering his position, there is not much space for him to go. But Kuroko's always been the perceptive type, so he doesn't miss the rising tension in Akashi's body.

He pinches the base of Akashi's cock, stemming the impending release after pulling back. Akashi's vision narrows for a few moments, the edges blurring white as the peaking pleasure recedes.

"Not yet, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's outward calm is a fickle façade by now; red riding high in his cheeks and lips glistening wet with saliva. But he does put effort into appearing unruffled. It makes Akashi want to unravel that façade, until Kuroko's writhing under him, helpless to the pleasure he invokes. And Kuroko is very much aware of that.

Kuroko still has a hand on the base of his cock, the pressure barely let up and Akashi has little ways to offer in restraint. He's trying to move his body into Kuroko's touch, because if it's not that, it's overthrowing Kuroko and taking what Kuroko is so willfully withholding. And that's really what sets Akashi's blood pumping, that ultimate control Kuroko can execute over him - not by force, but by Akashi's own will.

His bucking gives him little satisfaction, as Kuroko pulls his hand back immediately. It's his luck, really, that Kuroko's fighting his own arousal, otherwise he would be subjected to a lot more relentless teasing. As it is, Kuroko wants release just as much as Akashi does and he is loath to wait much longer.

Akashi isn't as used to it as Kuroko is, so preparation does take a while, but Akashi has little reason to complain. Kuroko keeps teasing lips on his cock, just enough to keep him constantly on edge. By the time Kuroko has three fingers inside of him, Akashi is very close to begging.

He doesn't have to, as Kuroko twists his fingers one last time, making Akashi's back arch off the bed, before he pulls out. Akashi's breathing is erratic and burns in his lung, but it's a pain he doesn't want to miss.

Akashi's hands are wound tightly into the sheets, but he goes through the complicated motions of unwinding one to reach out to Kuroko. As tactile as he is usually, he can be distant when he's taking charge like this. He still takes his cues from the wrong person.

Kuroko's eyes are dazed and he looks at Akashi's outstretched hand for a moment, as though he's unsure what to do with it. Akashi bends his fingers in an invitation; Kuroko's name a soft whisper on his lips. Kuroko shudders and then he surges forward, hand clasping Akashi's and the kiss he presses on his lips is sweet and wild and wanting, all at once. Akashi wraps his hands around Kuroko's body and pulls him on top of him, immerses himself in the feeling of skin on skin and the heat they share between them. Kuroko gasps against his lips and he takes advantage of the opening. He pushes in his tongue and swipes it over Kuroko's, wet and warm and oh so good.

"Akashi-kun, may I?" Kuroko is breathless, eyes wide and glazed over and Akashi can feel the tremors wrecking through his body, as he tries to keep a leash on his own want. Akashi lets out a shaky breath. His own erection is straining with need and he can barely hold it together.

"Tetsuya," is all he can say in response, the word barely above a strained whisper. Kuroko's fingers are steady, despite his labored breathing as he slicks himself up and takes up position. Akashi spreads his legs to accommodate him. They lock eyes for a moment and Akashi smiles at the man that holds his heart.

Kuroko swallows once. The head of his cock nudges against Akashi's entrance. Akashi lets out a sigh and relaxes as Kuroko leans over him and puts his hands on his hips. Kuroko squeezes his eyes shut and his grip tightens as he sinks in slowly. Akashi throws back his head and twists his hand into the sheets again. Kuroko prepared him well, there is no pain and no feeling of discomfort, only the slow burn of pleasure as Kuroko slowly stretches him open.

Kuroko leaves him no time to catch his breath after being fully sheathed. He starts moving immediately, setting a fast and steady rhythm that has Akashi curl his toes into the sheets. Pleasure pulses through him with every thrust, but the feeling pales in comparison when Kuroko changes the angle of his hips just so and Akashi's vision explodes with white.

They're hands are laced together when he's back to coherency and Kuroko is peppering kisses all over his neck and face. Akashi lets the sensations take over his senses, allows Kuroko to carry them up and up until they're close to the peak. Kuroko's thrusts come faster now and he's stopped kissing in favor of breathing hotly into the nape of Akashi's neck.

It takes one more thrust for Kuroko to go tense and come, his whole body shudders as the orgasm wrecks through him. Akashi holds him through it, pressing their bodies close together until he can feel the tension drain from Kuroko's body. He goes boneless and collapses on top of Akashi, too strung out to support his own weight.

Akashi is still hard, but he ignores it in favor of stroking Kuroko's sweat damp hair.

"I love you Tetsuya." He whispers softly. He can hear the strain in his own voice and apparently Kuroko picks up on it too, because in favor of a verbally response, he sneaks his hand between them. Akashi's so hard and aroused, all it takes are a few sharp twists and tugs and he comes with a shudder, body shaking with the intensity as he spills his seed.

"I love you too, Seijuro." Kuroko says so soft his voice is almost lost over the backdrop of Akashi's harsh breathing. But he does hear and the sound of his given name from Kuroko's pleasure wrought tongue floods his whole body with warmth.

They do end up enjoying the perks of their outdoor hot spring pool, despite the late hour. But since they unanimously agree on the necessity of at least a shower, they might as well go all in.

The water is hot enough for small steam clouds to hand billowing over the water. The night air cool and wakes goose bumps on Kuroko's skin and he sinks into the hot pool with a contended sigh. Akashi watches him with a lazy sort of attention. Kuroko has a long history of hot spring failures to his name and Akashi knows better than to meddle, but he can still watch out for impending blackouts.

Kuroko leans back against the rocky surface of the pool's edge. Unlike most other outdoor pools, this one is actually built on top of an actual hot spring. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts float on the bubbling surface of the steam frosted water.

"You never used to smile this much." Akashi says after a while, and Kuroko hadn't been aware he has indeed been smiling.

"I never had this much reason to smile." Kuroko replies, eyes still closed and lazy content seeping into the very core of his bones. It's not just the water or the gentle peace of the night, but also the presence of Akashi next to him. This is where he wants to be for the rest of his life, with Akashi in touching distance and the assured knowledge at the back of his mind that he has a place in all of his friends' hearts.

The water moves gently and then there's a tap on his arm. Kuroko's eyes flutter open and he's instantly caught in the brilliant red gaze of Akashi's eyes. They hold eye contact for a moment, until Kuroko lifts his arm and rests pulls Akashi in for a kiss. It tastes like salt and minerals and the tiniest hint of sulfur.

Akashi pulls back first and smiles at him. "Look." He puts a gently hand on Kuroko's cheek and directs his gaze off to the side. He's already taken note of the beautiful star dotted night sky; a sight impossible to behold in the dusty nights of Tokyo, but that isn't what Akashi wanted to show him.

Fireworks explode in the distance, the area too far off to hear them, but the display is just as beautiful. Lights flicker through the night sky, green and red and blue and Kuroko sinks in Akashi's arms as they watch fire dance over the sky.

The perfect end to a perfect day.


	7. Sundays are beautiful

**~Sunday **

Kuroko supposes he has reached the pinnacle of wealthy decadence when he wakes up in the bed of a noble five star hotel's equivalent of the King's suite and finds it doesn't hold up in comparison to his own bed.

But that might just be, because he has so many nice memories that go with his own bed.

Akashi is still asleep. He has his arms wrapped loosely around Kuroko, while somehow managing to keep considerably space between them. Akashi can't stand having his breathing air constricted by anything, which means he either sleeps with his head tilted away from Kuroko in the weirdest angle or he sleeps like he does know, with about half a man's space between them. It's a bit of a weird thing, but Akashi simply can't fall asleep with impaired breathing space.

Kuroko rolls into Akashi's embrace and tugs his head under his lover's chin. Akashi shifts his head back to give him space but doesn't wake up. They had watched the firework the night before, wrapped up in each other's arms. Predictably, the hot water had eventually knocked Kuroko out and by the time he came back to, Akashi had already changed his clothes and put him to bed.

Akashi doesn't let him wait long. The first thing that signifies his awakening is the slight tightening of his arms around Kuroko, before he pulls him in the last few centimeters, driven by the subconscious need to be as close to Kuroko as possible. It's not something he witnesses often, as it usually is Kuroko who sleeps in way longer than Akashi. So Kuroko watches intently as Akashi's eyes flutter and his lips purse slightly as though he's already wanting for a kiss.

Kuroko smiles as Akashi's eyes fall open and bypass sleepy drowsiness in favor of focusing all of his intention on him. Akashi doesn't do waking up like other people. Akashi's mind is at full capacity the moment he opens his eyes. It was either that or drag himself through the morning on unhealthy amounts of caffeine every day.

It makes Kuroko doubly glad that he can sleep in every day without having to get up at the sound of a blaring alarm.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi greets with a smile.

Kuroko returns the greeting in kind and Akashi pulls him in for a kiss. Just lips on lips, but it's nice all the same.

"Breakfast?" Akashi asks after he's sated his morning desire. Kuroko briefly entertains the thought of dropping a very cheesy line about being hungry, but not for food and decides against it. There is only so much bad fiction romance he can endure, which is to say, none at all. And he _is_ hungry, matter of fact.

"Yes, please." Kuroko says and Akashi smiles. Kuroko expects him to get up next, but instead Akashi rolls on his back and reaches for the phone on the bedside table. He types in the number by memory and presses the receiver to his ear. Kuroko's surprise settles as he listens to Akashi order room service. He's precise but polite and it's such a startling difference to how he used to be in middle school, it never quiet ceased to amaze Kuroko.

Watching Akashi brings up something else too.

Akashi finishes his order and hangs up, rolling back into their embrace, quite content to snuggle until their food arrives.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stares at the expanse of Akashi's neck and absently wonders if it's considered redundancy to apply the adjective noble to more than one of Akashi's body parts. Which means he's stalling from saying what he wants to say.

"Yes, Tetsuya?" Akashi runs a hand through his hair, before he rests it on his cheek, thumbing slowly stroking over his skin.

But they've been through this quite a lot and Akashi's made it clear he doesn't mind. Kuroko can't quite shake the feeling he's letting Akashi down with his request though.

Akashi's eyebrows have migrated closer to his hairline with progression of Kuroko's silence.

"Say it, Tetsuya. You know I would never deny you." Akashi's tone is gentle and there is not a shred of doubt in Kuroko's mind that he absolutely means it.

"What if I want you to?" He asks and finally meets Akashi's eyes; widened slightly as his surprise is in no amount small. But they have known each other for years so the message bears little more saying.

"It's been a while since the last time you asked me for that." Akashi says and Kuroko doesn't have the nerve to try and read him right now.

Kuroko tries a smile. "_You_ are my favorite after all. The other is just a…" He doesn't really know what the other is. A fantasy most likely. Or maybe it's just a play at the endless question of what if. Although he knows the answer to this if. If things had been different they wouldn't be here. Kuroko doesn't need to test it to know he could have never loved the other Akashi the way he does love this one. But he loves the other Akashi in that he's a part of this Akashi, without it, there would be something missing.

"And here I thought you liked him more than me." Akashi says with no little amount of teasing in his voice. He eases his words with a kiss to Kuroko's forehead though.

"You don't have to." Kuroko says.

Akashi takes his hand and gently squeezes it. "Who says I don't want to?" Now his smile is almost devious. "You're not the only one who likes to live out a certain fantasy."

Kuroko supposes he shouldn't be as surprised by this statement as he is. The two are sides of the same coin after all.

Breakfast comes and goes, and with the empty plates comes a redundant yet necessary conversation.

"Do you remember your safe word?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The scene they enter is simple in structure, but infinitely more complex in nuances.

The hand in his hair borders on painful. It brings water to his eyes whenever Akashi yanks him into the direction he wants to, but the pain that usually would put him off, is stirring something deep inside him now.

And it's all in those eyes.

"Use your tongue more." Akashi's voice is still calm, unaffected, despite Kuroko 's concerted efforts. It only spurs him on.

"Mind your teeth." Akashi sharply pulls on his hair, after Kuroko accidentally grazed his teeth over Akashi's cock in his zeal. This time the tears leak from his eyes and he can just barely see the satisfied smirk on Akashi's lip.

Sometimes it's hard to remember that this time, it's only an act.

Akashi's eyes are red, a sure-tell sign as anything but his entire demeanor has changed. The way he _looks_ at Kuroko, as though he's a mere plaything, there but for the grace of his will.

They're in the bedroom of their expensive hotel room, but Kuroko has yet to earn the privilege to get on the bed. Akashi is sitting down on the bed, legs spread to allow space for Kuroko, who's been working on his cock for quite a while now. Akashi's breath is barely faster than average and his face betrays nothing, weren't it for the obvious physical reaction, Kuroko think his efforts in vain.

"You're doing well." Akashi says and the hand in Kuroko's hair softens marginally, as much a reward he'll likely earn.

Kuroko's jaw aches, he's naked, his knees protest the hard floor and he's uncomfortably hard. But right now his will belongs to Akashi, so he'll do as he's told. Because Akashi is always right and no matter what his plans are, Kuroko can trust it will be good for him.

And that's why he's on his knees right now.

Akashi releases the tight hold he's had on Kuroko's air and trails it down the side of his cheek. It's gentle, deceptively so, as only a moment later he hardens his grip on the back of Kuroko's head and pulls him down on his cock.

It hits the back of Kuroko's throat, making him gag. For a moment he thinks he's going to throw up, but just then Akashi pulls his head back again. Kuroko sucks in a desperate lungful of air.

Akashi moves his hand back to Kuroko's cheek and strokes a thumb over the bump formed by his cock. Now there's a slight glaze in his eyes, scarce evidence of what they've been doing. Kuroko feels heat rush through his body as Akashi focuses that gaze on him. The thumb keeps rubbing in circles and Kuroko can feel the minute twitch Akashi's cock does every time he rubs a sensitive spot.

He wants to move, get closer to that irresistible gaze, but he's locked in place by the sheer force of Akashi's commanding presence.

"Tell me, Tetsuya. Do you deserve a reward?" Akashi phrases the question with no attempt to hide the trap within. Which is all the more telling, considering Kuroko can't even answer with Akashi's cock pressing down on his tongue.

Kuroko looks up at Akashi, trapped in cold red spotlights that only lack the dust of gold, and realizes a moment too late he's walked right into the trap Akashi had disguised with his question.

Kuroko turns down his eyes, but the damage is already done. The hand on his cheek tightens into a grip that has his jaw in a chokehold, and all traces of false gentleness are gone from Akashi's movements. He fucks Kuroko's mouth ruthlessly, no longer caring if he's making him gag and struggle for breath.

"Do not look into my eyes." Akashi's voice is cold and hard, as is his grip on Kuroko's jaw. "We are not equals. You are nothing more than a tool." The words send a chill down Kuroko's spine, but the feeling's juxtaposed with the arousal stirring deep in his belly.

The water in Kuroko's eyes finally spills and it's humiliating to have tears streaming down his face, while Akashi fucks into his mouth.

"Do I need to show you're your place?" Akashi asks. He's stopped moving for now, but his cock lodged deeply in Kuroko's throat keeps him from speaking. It takes all his willpower not to gag. Kuroko can feel lightheadedness settling in as his breath slowly runs out. He tightens his hands into a fist. Two taps with his index and middle finger against Akashi's thigh would end this, but Kuroko hasn't yet reached that point.

Akashi must have watched him very closely, because he pulls back just as Kuroko thinks he's going to black out. Air floods his lungs and he breathes it in with deep, greedy gulps.

"That will do." Akashi eases his grip on his jaw and rubs the pad of his thumb over the skin around his lips. The sensation is we and Kuroko realizes with another flash of shame that he must have drooled a lot.

"It is your luck that I'm feeling generous today." Akashi's thumb pauses on Kuroko's bottom lip, still quivering with the effort to pull in air around the tip of Akashi's cock. "But do not get the wrong idea. You haven't proven your worth yet."

Kuroko shivers and it has nothing to do with temperature. He wants to move now that his head has cleared up again. He wants to do whatever necessary to please this man, but right now that requires him to stay still.

Akashi sits back on the bed, his cock slips from Kuroko's trembling lips and he watches it as it slightly bobs up and down, still slick and glistening with his saliva.

"Ride me." Akashi leans back on his arms and watches Kuroko with his cold and unfazed eyes. It grates at Kuroko, how little his efforts show. The thought of it distracts him for a moment too much and he barely catches the tail end of what Akashi's been saying. "…have three minutes." Akashi looks at him with the air of a man who has no doubts that his demands will be met.

Only Kuroko has no idea what his demands exactly are, aside from ride him. But that's not what he will have three minutes for. Kuroko swallows hard as he glances up at Akashi, careful not to meet his eyes. He could ask, but he has no doubt that this would result in punishment. Waiting is out of the question too, since that would mean open disobedience.

"You don't have to prepare yourself," Akashi says idly and Kuroko breathes a covert sigh of relief. SO that's what he wants him to do. "But if you don't, you _will_ have to take it dry." Akashi flicks his eyes to the alarm clock on the bedside table and Kuroko all but launches himself at the bottle of lube, neatly placed next to it. He has no idea how much time he's already lost, but he knows he can make up for it. He's still loose from yesterday after all.

Akashi hasn't given further directives - at least he hopes he hasn't - so Kuroko's free to go about it as he sees fit. He bends forward, once he's applied enough lube on his fingers and foregoes teasing in favor of entering his index finger. Akashi makes a low hum of approval and Kuroko instantly relaxes. He's doing everything right.

He's up to his knuckles with two fingers and only one reprimand of not touching his prostate to his name, when Akashi's foot nudges his knee.

"Time is up." He informs him and slides back further on the bed, until he's resting with his back against the headboard. Kuroko dares a gaze up at his face. He might imagine it, but there's a slight hue of red to Akashi's cheeks. "You know what to do."

Kuroko pulls out his fingers and very carefully pushes up to his knees. He keeps his eyes downcast as he moves forward on his knees, careful not to rise above Akashi's eye level. It's difficult with the position Akashi picked, but that is part of the challenge. Kuroko manages to crawl on the bed, without smearing the lube dripping from his ass everywhere and without rising above Akashi. Straddling him is harder; he is not supposed to touch Akashi above the barest minimum without prior permission, but he manages that too.

Akashi doesn't give praise, but his lack of reprimand is just as well a reward.

His legs are shaking by the time he's brought himself into position. Akashi rests his hands on his thighs, a soft touch yet, but Kuroko knows he'll apply a bruising grip as soon as something displeases him. He takes a deep breath and carefully positions Akashi's cock, without daring to presume he may touché with more than the tip of his fingers.

Akashi watches him with lazy interest. Kuroko would like to watch him in return, search his face for that faintest hint of reaction when he presses down, but he can't. So Kuroko keeps his eyes on the firm stretch of muscled skin that is visible from where Akashi's shirt has slid up. Watches the muscles jump and quiver as he presses down, swallowing the length of Akashi in a slow yet smooth motion.

The shaking in his legs increases from the effort of holding himself up while the press of Akashi's cock slowly fills him up. He wants to lean his weight on Akashi, but the thought alone is presumptuous. Kuroko has no other choice than to bear it and hope that Akashi will relent soon and allow him bodily contact.

He sinks down the last centimeter and has to focus all his attention and will power to keep his weight on his legs and not just simply sit down on Akashi. The fabric of Akashi's pants pushes into his butt cheeks and he wishes Akashi would have taken them off beforehand.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice is cool on the surface, but now, finally, Kuroko can make out the tiniest tremor of arousal. Kuroko lifts his head, just enough so he can look at Akashi's mouth, which is as high as he's allowed to. "Move." The word is like a whiplash, as calmly spoken as it is.

Kuroko tenses up. His legs protest the movement, but he lifts up regardless, as high as it goes, before he sinks back down. Akashi must feel his trembling, but he doesn't give any indication he's planning on easing up on him soon.

He keeps his rhythm as steady as possible, fighting against the burning ache in his thighs. Truth be told, the position as it is doesn't do much for him, but it's all for the slight signs of arousal that slip through Akashi's tight control anyway. Akashi's eyes are glazed and his focus is wavering, evident by the small sighs that escape every now and then. Kuroko keeps his focus on that and ignores the complaints of his body.

It's all driven by the hope that if he proves himself worthy, Akashi will allow him reprieve. His own erection has long since surrendered, but right now Kuroko can only be glad about that. Akashi wouldn't allow him to come, and having to stave off his orgasm with will power alone, while using overstrained muscles would simply be too much. And if anything, he wants to please Akashi.

The hand on his penis startles him. He almost loses his rhythm and only his reflexes from endless basketball practices safe him from losing his balance too. Akashi smirks and Kuroko can only guess at the expression in his eyes. His hope that Akashi only wanted to startle him is quickly crushed as he sets a slow but steady rhythm to pumping Kuroko's cock.

It doesn't take long for Kuroko to stiffen, and as soon as he's hard in Akashi's hands, he stops and pulls his hand away.

Kuroko suppresses a groan and screws his eyes shut. The only good thing about the throbbing in his erect cock is that it kind of pushes the burn in his thighs from the forefront of his mind.

"You can come as soon as I'm satisfied." Akashi's tone is suggestive and Kuroko realizes that he has to step up his game. He clenches his teeth and leans slightly forward, but the strain on his thighs is too much and he almost collapses forward. What stops him is Akashi's arm pressed against his chest.

Akashi sighs. Kuroko feels the cold heavy feeling of disappointment settle in his gut.

"I tried to make it easy on you Tetsuya." Akashi's voice is gentle, but it's only a thin veil that masks the disappointment underneath. "You disappoint me." There's no further warning before Akashi yanks him forward. Kuroko flails, but he's on his stomach, Akashi on top of him, before his brain can even catch up.

"I hate disappointments." Akashi whispers in his ear. Kuroko's face is pressed into the sheets, Akashi's hand a hard weight on the back of his neck. There's movement behind him, rustling and then something smooth gliding over his back. The hand retreats from his neck, but Kuroko doesn't move. Akashi bends his arms just below the point of pain and ties them snugly together, until he can't even move them an inch. His hands are more or less free though, not that it'd do him any good.

Akashi digs his hands into Kuroko's hips and pulls him up. No words spoken, but Kuroko doesn't need Akashi to tell him he's not to move, no matter how much his legs still shake. It's not as bad as carrying his own weight, while riding Akashi though. He thinks that's all Akashi's going to do when a hard hand in his hair yanks his head up. His arms are still tied so he's back to supporting his own weight entirely with his thighs and the pain of it almost makes him sob. Akashi is merciful this time though. He quickly ties a blindfold around Kuroko's eyes before he pushes him back down.

It's humiliating, being this exposed and helpless, while unable to see, but just now Kuroko's only glad that his legs can somewhat relax. He tries to follow Akashi's movements through sound, but Akashi gives little away.

Now that the strain is off his legs, Kuroko's reminded of another pressing problem. His cock has flagged a bit, but it's still hard. Akashi takes note of that too, apparently. He doesn't give Kuroko any warning before he grabs his cock and gives it a few hard tugs. Kuroko lets out a surprised gasp and knows it was a mistake when Akashi clicks his tongue.

Kuroko bites his tongue, but what's done is done. He just can't seem to get anything right today. Akashi finishes by pulling a tight object over his cock, adjusting it, until it sits smugly above his balls. He then winds something equally tight around his balls, putting enough pressure on them to feel like he's going to burst, without an actual opening for release.

At least this time, he doesn't make a sound.

Fingers dig into his cheek and then Akashi pulls his mouth open and stuffs another piece of cloth in, leaving Kuroko to feel absolutely vulnerable. He's subjected to a tiny bout of panic before Akashi presses a soft round object into his right hand. Kuroko closes his hand around it and hold tightly, if he lets it drop, the scene is over. But it's also all he needs to let himself trust Akashi completely.

Akashi takes a moment to admire his handiwork. Kuroko is quivering, his whole body shaking, both with anticipation and the leftover strain that must still be present in his legs. Yet he hasn't pulled out. His guess as to why Kuroko wants this can only so far, but Akashi knows exactly why he is doing it.

Trust.

To have Kuroko trust him completely, without a doubt, is more than Akashi could have ever hoped for. Even now, after all this time and with having Kuroko's implicit trust on obvious display, part of Akashi still can't believe it.

He reaches out a hand and runs it down Kuroko's back. The skin is hot and damp with sweat and he can feel the shiver that follows his touch. Right now he could do anything to Kuroko. Part of him wants to exploit his power, wants to assert his dominance irrevocably, but that part is only there, because he allows it to be. He would never, ever again, betray Kuroko's trust.

Akashi takes his time teasing Kuroko. Fleeting touches here and there, a soft breath against the shell of his ear, a brush against his erection, a teasing finger circling his hole. He's careful to keep his actions unpredictable, until he is sure that Kuroko is half mad with desire. Akashi's painfully hard himself, but he's easily enough distracted by the sight of a sweat soaked and trembling Kuroko. He makes small noises that get muffled in his gag every time Akashi touches him.

It's always a bit of a fight with himself. Part of him wants to give in and give Kuroko what he wants, not just because it equals his own relief, but because he hates to see Kuroko suffer. But he also knows that this is what Kuroko wants and that by the time he grants Kuroko his relief, it will all be worth it. That's his responsibility; to take care of Kuroko until all his needs are met.

Akashi splays his hand on the small Kuroko's back. He can feel the muscles jump and quiver under his palm. He trails his fingers along the line of Kuroko's vertebrae, until he reaches the curve of Kuroko's ass. Akashi grips one cheek firmly and massages it, before he lightly slaps it with his palm. Kuroko lets out a surprised gasp and instinctively tries to lurch away but Akashi holds him in place with a hand on his hips.

"You have been very disappointing." He reiterates and aims another slap. This time Kuroko stays. "I should give you a thorough spanking while I fuck you and then leave you needy like that." Kuroko tenses up and Akashi can see his hand working around the ball he's given him. He doesn't drop it though; he still trusts Akashi.

He leans forward to whisper into Kuroko's ear. "I won't though. I have other plans." Kuroko shivers, goose bumps rising down his back. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Another whisper, another shiver down Kuroko's back.

Akashi leans back and quickly pushes down his pants. He doesn't necessarily have to, but he prefers feeling the contact of skin on skin, even when they're like this. "I will fuck you until you cry. Then you can beg me for your own release." He places his hands on either side of Kuroko's hips, giving himself a moment to admire the flush he's caused to spread throughout Kuroko's whole body.

He forces a startled moan from Kuroko as he enters him without warning. Despite the situation, Kuroko is relaxed around him, making it easy to slide into the tight heat of his body. Akashi wants to give himself a moment to just _feel_; the heat, the pressure, the blood pumping through his veins. He wants to just let go and give himself over to the sensation and the indomitable trust Kuroko puts into him. But that would betray his purpose in this. So Akashi grits his teeth, swallows down the sounds clamoring in his throat and focuses all his mind on the task. He knows it will be worth it in the end.

Kuroko's knees buckle under him and Akashi has to hold him up by his hips. He digs his fingers into the thin of his thighs, reminding Kuroko infallible of who's in charge, which holds the reins to both their pleasure as he drives into him, relentlessly. The angle is deep like this, every thrust brings him up to the hilt. HIs balls slap against the back of Kuroko's thighs, the sound vulgar and loud in the forced silence of their encounter.

Although Kuroko does make a concerted effort to drown out the other noises with his moans. They are muffled by his gag, but they still shoot straight into Akashi's cock. Maybe even more so now, when he knows Kuroko's senses are muted to everything except the feel of Akashi thrusting into him.

He's transfixed by the sight of Kuroko swallowing him up; by the way Kuroko's moans have turned into helpless little gasps as the pleasure wrecks him. Every thrust pulls another delicious sound from Kuroko's throat. Every thrust brings Akashi closer to the edge.

Akashi slows down his movement to a gentle rocking, angling so he hits Kuroko's prostate. "Can you feel it Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice has lost its calm by now. He puts a hand on Kuroko's head and grabs a fistful of his hair. "Can you?" He growls into Kuroko's ears. He's close, but there is still something he can do.

Kuroko shudders, a wet sound escaping through the gag. His face is flushed red and covered with sweat, bangs sticking messily to his forehead. He tilts his head slightly, as much as he can with Akashi still holding him, to better catch each of Akashi's words. If it runs on instinct or intent, Akashi can't say.

Akashi loosens his grip and Kuroko's head flops back down on the covers. His nostrils are flaring; Akashi can hear the labor in his breathing. He digs his fingers in between Kuroko's lips and pulls the gag out. Kuroko sucks in breath as desperate as a dying man, but it does little to cool down his blood. Akashi pulls him up by his shoulders, a feat almost impossible with how much his strength is centered somewhere else right now, but he pulls it off on sheer willpower alone. Kuroko is boneless in his hands; a dead weight that sinks against his chest as soon as he lets go.

It's actually harder to move like that, but right now it's something else that Kuroko needs either way. Akashi slings an arm around Kuroko's chest, all the while trying to keep a bare minimum of movement going. Kuroko rewards him with low moans and sweet little sounds as he's too wrung out to provide much else in volume. To Akashi it's the sweetest sound in the world.

Kuroko's world is spinning, even with his eyes wrapped in darkness. It takes him longer than it should to realize he's in the vertical and that the sudden heat against his back is in fact Akashi. That's about all his senses are able to pick up before Akashi's hand wraps around his straining erection. His vision alights in white for a moment, but there is no release following. The pressure just keeps building and building until Kuroko is sure he's going to lose his mind.

Akashi moves his hand, torturously slow, but as much as Kuroko wants him to speed up, he's not actually sure he could take it. Not with his release firmly denied by a very tight ring around his balls. Akashi's teeth dig into his shoulder, sharp and forcing his attention, but a moment later the sensation is lost again. He's burning up inside, his heart is pumping fire through his veins and the pressure keeps building.

He's faintly aware that Akashi is speaking; he detects a note of command, but as much as he strains, the words are lost to the rush in his ears.

And then one sentence pierces right through the chaos of his brain, the commanding voice leaving no room for argument. "Come got me Tetsuya." And it is merely a whisper. Akashi's hand tugs off the ring and Kuroko comes with a violent shudder. Pleasure shoots through him, sending bolts of lighting up and down his spine, making his toes curl and his body taut with tension, until the waves slowly recede. It leaves him floating on a cushion of warmth and satisfaction, every thought sluggish and pleasantly numb.

Awareness of the presence comes back slowly. Gentle hands remove the blindfold and he remembers Akashi; Akashi who held him through the whole of his climax, whispering words of praise and encouragement into his ear. He remembers his arms moments later when Akashi unties them and he wraps them instantly around his lover, craving the warmth and contact that had been denied until now.

Akashi's laugh is musical and pleasant in his ears. He doesn't let go when Akashi lowers him down, so he ends up with Akashi draped half on top of him, but the weight feels good and right where it needs to be.

"Tetsuya." Akashi coaxes gently and cards a hand through Kuroko's sweat soaked hair. Kuroko's arms are still wrapped around his back tightly, allowing him little room to move. Kuroko mumbles something unintelligible, nose pressed firmly into Akashi's chest and completely unwilling to let go any time soon.

"Come on, Tetsuya." Akashi says gently. Kuroko's hold loosens slightly and Akashi takes the opportunity to roll them to their sides. "How do you feel?" Akashi pushes the hair back from Kuroko's face, a gesture more for the sake of touching than anything else. Kuroko blinks at him tiredly.

"Akashi-kun worries too much." He mutters and tries to burrow his way back into Akashi's chest. "M'fine." The words come out muffles Akashi lets the smile spread on his lips.

"That's good." Akashi cards his hands through Kuroko's hair one more time before he plants a kiss on his forehead. "Now, show me your arms." Kuroko huffs a displeased breath against his chest, followed by another quiet mutter.

"What was that?" Akashi asks and gently peels off Kuroko's embrace.

"Akashi-kun shouldn't tie me up, if he's worried about my circulation."

"And just exactly how well would that go over?" Akashi raises a brow. Kuroko stays suspiciously silent. "Come now, I'll give your shoulders a massage in return."

He knows he's got him, when Kuroko peeks out from under his lashes. His shoulders must be quite stiff from the forced position.

"Alright." He mutters, an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks. Kuroko is weird like that, he can take Akashi being a dominant asshole without the batting of an eyelash, but when it comes to aftercare he is always rather bashful. Akashi can only guess as to why.

Kuroko loosens his arms and scoots away from Akashi to give him room. Akashi sits up and slides from the bed, feeling Kuroko's eyes on him as he moves through the room. They did make quite a mess and Akashi hates the thought of leaving it as it is. Even if that means making Kuroko cross with him. Akashi makes a quick dash to the bathroom to wet a towel to clean them both off.

"Akashi-kun lied." Kuroko observes from the bed, once he comes back in. Without Akashi's side to support him, he sort of flopped on his back and is now watching Akashi from upside down. "What time is it?" He makes a halfhearted attempt to read the bedside clock, but gives up almost instantly.

"Lunch time is likely over by now." Akashi sits down on the bed and pulls the sheets that cover the lower half of Kuroko's body. Akashi didn't come in Kuroko earlier, so all that is there to clean up is the residue lube and the traces of Kuroko's own release, but that is not something Kuroko needs to know. He would feel compelled to make up for Akashi's aborted orgasm. Which is appreciated, but not the least bit necessary. Kuroko has given him more than enough.

"Are you hungry?" Akashi asks after he finished cleaning Kuroko up as best as possible. He'll need a shower eventually, one way or another. Kuroko watches him with tired eyes.

"No." He says quietly and then thinks on something for a moment. "Can we…" He trails off and looks away, unsure. Akashi puts down the towel and lies down next to Kuroko so that they're at eye level.

"Anything." He says, and there is not a doubt in either of them that he means it. He would jump off a cliff without hesitation, and that thought scares him not nearly as much as it should.

Kuroko for his part gives him a rueful smile. He can guess where Akashi's mind is right now and that strips off what little embarrassment he'd felt about his request earlier. It _is_ something harmless after all, but he always feels like they entered something raw and fresh with their relationship after an intense scene.

"Can we just cuddle?"

Akashi smiles. "That was the plan. He moves to wrap his arms around Kuroko, but he holds up a hand to stop him.

"Akashi-kun owes me a backrub."

Akashi obliges with a laugh.

Kuroko isn't opposed to spending the day in bed, especially after the rough ride he had, but Akashi drags him out of it a few short hours later. They have yet to travel back to Tokyo and Akashi insists they make use of their private hot spring pool as long as they can. Since he has to shower anyway, Kuroko concedes rather quickly.

Mayuzumi dropped by earlier to report that everything is ready for their departure, so all that's left is taking another dip in their outdoor pool.

Kuroko gives Akashi fair warning that he might spend the ride home passed out, before he sinks into the hot water. The summer day isn't exactly inviting for outdoor hot spring activity, but neither feels up to visiting the public pool area.

"I give up." Kuroko flops his head back on the pool's stone edge, unable to move another muscle. The hot water feels good, especially on his strained and bruised body, but it also sucks all the energy from his limbs.

"Already?" Akashi slides over to him and puts a hand on Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko lets out a wheezing breath of air in protest; he's not capable of much more - Akashi's hand is way, way too warm.

"Akashi-kun will need to carry me."

"Okay," is Akashi's easy reply as e slumps back against the wall next to Kuroko.

There's a gentle, very gentle breeze, but it cools off some of the heat on his face. Kuroko lets his eyes flutter shut as the breeze caresses his skin. "It's a shame though."

"What is?" Akashi sounds about as lazy now as Kuroko feels.

"We won't be able to have hot spring sex like this."

Akashi huffs a quiet laugh. "We can come back here whenever you want?"

"Mmh," Kuroko feels really comfortable right now. "I would like that." He's only glad the thought doesn't get his blood boiling right now. "But let's come back in winter. This heat is too much."

Akashi's answer is lost to him somewhere in the pleasant buzz in his ears.

He isn't really surprised that je comes to in the car, splayed out over Akashi's lap.

"This is a safety hazard." Kuroko mumbles, because he is absolutely not embarrassed to have passed out again.

Akashi's hand in his hair stills from its gentle petting and a moment later he's flicked in the forehead.

"People who can't even stay in a hot spring for five minutes don't get to complain." Akashi looks down at him.

"Rude." Kuroko rubs his forehead, but decides for the time being that he rather likes it there.

Akashi puts his hand back into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "You should drink something." Kuroko just hums. He still feels pleasantly fuzzy and moving sounds like a really bad idea.

"I'm fine." He insists.

"I have no doubt you are, but hydration is nevertheless important. Besides, lying in my lap is a safety hazard, remember."

Kuroko makes an undignified noise. Akashi does have a point though.

He sits up with Akashi's help, suffers through a bit more fussing until he's buckled up and holds a bottle of pocari sweat in his hands. And as much as he pretends he's suffering through all of it, secretly he likes the attention very much. And Akashi obviously knows that.

"If Akashi-kun is so worried, maybe next time he shouldn't fuck me as hard." Which is of course, moot, because Kuroko'd take all the fainting and embarrassment twice times over, if it meant Akashi plays rough with him occasionally. He'd said it more for effect really.

Not that he gets much.

Mayuzumi doesn't even bat an eyelash and Akashi merely laughs and pecks a kiss on his cheek.

"If I'd do that, you would be cross with me." Akashi slings and arm around him. The car's AC is just cold enough that Kuroko appreciates the extra warmth. Instead of arguing further, which would be really pointless anyway, he snuggles closer into Akashi's arms.

"Don't fall asleep, we still have half a day." Akashi's hand rubs warm over his arm, comforting. The only reason he's not sad about the next five days he'll have to spend without Akashi is, because he knows Kise will wake him tomorrow morning with all his over boarding puppy enthusiasm and warmth. But that is still far away from the here and now.

"Won't." Kuroko mumbles and makes a valiant effort to keep his eyes open.

Akashi just sighs and picks up a conversation with Mayuzumi about the latest book he's read. Which is about the best way to ensure Kuroko forfeits a possible nap in favor of participation. Mayuzumi and he do not exactly get along, but that doesn't mean his taste in books is bad.

The rest of the ride home passes in that manner, only interrupted by a belated lunch break.

When Mayuzumi finally drops them off, it's late afternoon and Kuroko is feeling the aftereffects of their morning activities.

"Akashi-kun will have to carry me." He declares, after realizing his legs are rather weak. He _could_ walk, but he'd much rather have Akashi carry him around. He deserves some kind of punishment for putting him into this state. But mostly, he just doesn't feel up to walking.

"If this becomes a regular occurrence, I suppose I should extend Ryouta's responsibilities to being your personal carrier." Akashi says, before he lifts Kuroko up in his arms.

"Please don't. He'd be way too happy about that." Coming out of the cool car, the outside is actually really nice and warm, as opposed to way too hot. Akashi leaves their suitcases to Mayuzumi and carries him up the front steps.

"If he had heard you, he would cry." Akashi manages to open the door without putting him down. But then again, he always has made it a point to keep his body in top shape, regardless of how busy he was.

"I can live with that." It's not that he doesn't like Kise, obviously, but Kise can be extremely overdramatic. It's a showcase of his love, but Kuroko sometimes wishes he'd be subtler. But then again, that's the secret of his charm.

That's something that could be said about all of them. They can be frustratingly annoying, but Kuroko wouldn't have them any other way.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Akashi puts him down on the living room couch.

"Make out with you." Kuroko says as flatly as he can.

Akashi laughs. "Besides the obvious?"

Kuroko frowns slightly. He's still a bit fuzzy and he doubts he'd come up with a sensible way to pass the time right now. "…more making out?"

"Alright, I get it. Let me just put our stuff away." Akashi goes and exchanges a few words with Mayuzumi before he accepts their suitcases. Apparently, 'putting their stuff away' consist of dumping their suitcases somewhere in the vicinity of the staircase, because that's what Akashi does. Mayuzumi leaves as quietly as ever.

Kuroko in the meantime has made himself comfortable on the couch. His arm hangs off the side and one leg is splayed over the backrest, but oddly enough, that position reliefs some of the tension in his lower body.

Akashi sits down next to him moments later and puts two glasses and a can of iced tea down on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you feel up to making out with me?" Akashi asks, when Kuroko's attempt at bringing himself into an upright position falls horribly short. He _does_ feel kind of drained.

"Maybe cuddling is fine too." He allows and flops back down. Akashi brought straws, so it should be fine.

Akashi empties half his glass, before he rearranges Kuroko on the couch and lies down with him.

It's probably the laziest way to spend their afternoon, but Kuroko is quiet content. Just being with Akashi is more than he'd ever hoped for in his high school days. And still, Akashi gives him so much more, even beyond that.

He wouldn't lie, if he said this is the happiest he could ever be.

"Shintarou tells me you improved quite a bit on your shogi skills." Akashi says after a while of silently petting Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko hums in response. Midorima is not one to indulge in unfounded flattery, which means he did improve.

"You can show me if you want." Akashi's hand settles behind Kuroko's ear, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

Kuroko frowns. "Is this Akashi-kun's way of challenging me to a game?"

Akashi's hand pauses, before it resumes its movement. "I guess you are too smart for me." He says lightly.

"Definitely not." Kuroko says flatly.

Akashi chuckles and Kuroko notes, not for the first time, how often he's been doing that lately. In the end they really are the same, he supposes.

"I presume that was a yes?"

"Is that Akashi-kun is always right speaking?"

Akashi just laughs and Kuroko decides that he really doesn't mind playing a round of shogi, if that means he gets to hear Akashi's laugh.

They end up playing not one but three games, all owed to Kuroko insisting he has figured out Akashi's strategy and will beat him the next game. Which might not be that far off, but Akashi never uses the same strategy twice, especially not when his opponent claims to have figured it out.

But that's the point, isn't it?

By the time Kuroko is finally willing to throw the towel, it's already quite late. The sun is slowly setting outside, casting the living room in soft shadows. Kuroko doesn't really want to be reminded of the day's end, as it always comes with the reminder that Akashi will be gone in the morning.

Which always puts a damper on his mood, no matter how often he goes through it or how much effort his friends put into tiding him through.

"I've been thinking of something." Akashi says when they're lying in bed later that night. He's been quiet every since they wrapped up their last shogi game and Kuroko is hard pressed to remember another occasion in which Akashi seemed this hesitant about something.

"Akashi-kun is not breaking up with me, is he?"

Akashi flicks his ear. "Don't be absurd, Tetsuya. You know I would never leave you."

"Then there is no reason for you to be apprehensive."

"I am not. I am merely trying to sort out the details in my head."

"So what is it?"

"What do you say to me cutting back working hours to spend more time with you."

Kuroko blinks up at him. "Wouldn't that make Kise cry?"

"You could still see them, obviously" Akashi smiles. "I know how important they are to you. But I want to spend more time with you."

Kuroko allows himself a small smile. "Me too."

"Besides, there is no point in marrying you if I am not there to keep you company."

Kuroko blinks and rewinds what he's just heard. But his memory comes up with the same result every time.

"Did Akashi-kun just propose to me?"

"Yes." Akashi's smile is radiant.

"I see."

"I presume that means-"

"Yes. It means yes." His heart is doing somersaults, and he finally gives in to that stupid big grin that threatens to break out on his face.

"I see." Akashi rests his hand on his face, and his smiles is just as big as Kuroko.

"I see." He says again and then they're kissing through ridiculous big smiles and it's messy and sloppy, but also the happiest Kuroko has ever been in his life.

It's perfect.

~Fin


End file.
